The Awakening
by Skysong1
Summary: On Hiatus: Chapter 15 upOnce every thousand years, a true darkness, a true light destined to fight, each with followers, each with enemies...no the light awakes...ok...ok..i suck at summaries Mages, Vampires, a new order, order of pheonix...R
1. Chapter 1: Forgotted Birthdays

Ello everyone!! Anyways, I'm gonna write another fic, I know I never finished the previous one, but hey, hopefully, this one will end up.finished?.Ahh well.  
  
DISCLAIMERDISCLAIMERDISCLAIMERDISCLAIMERDISCLAIMERDISCLAI  
  
Skysong does not own anything character (or animal, or magical being, or place.etc.) that is found dwelling within the Harry Potter Series by J.K Rowlings. However, anything else (including the plot) is mine.All mine.MUHAHAHAHAHAHA.*cackle*  
  
Ok.I'm fine...lol.hmm.if I feel nice, I'll post Chapter 1 with the prologue.I'll see.*grin wickedly* DISCLAIMERDISCLAIMERDISCLAIMERDISCLAIMERDISCLAIMERDISCLAI  
The Awakening of the Silver Mist Dragons  
  
By Skysong  
  
Prologue  
  
Since the beginning of time, the forces of good and evil has always been at each other's necks. Since the beginning of time, war between the two forces raged, each strove to overcome the other. Every ten years there was a period of dark reign, followed by a defeat, followed by ten years of peace, followed by ten years of battle and ten years of light reign and the cycle then starts again; darkness, defeat, peace, war, light. But, once, every thousand years, a true dark lord awakes. Born of the blood moon at the last stroke of midnight, he is an incarnate of the devil. The master of the demons beneath. Born with the awakening of the Slayer dragon. And, once that happens? The champion of light is destined to defeat him and destroy the dark forces. Born of the pearl moon, on the first stroke of midnight, this champion is born to fight, often at a great and terrible cost.love.though without it, he would not succeed. (Eugh!.sappy.I know..i know)He is born with the Silver Mist dragon in his veins. These two dragons, Silver Mist and the Slayer were of no common breed. One of pure light, one of the shadows. Of course they can't directly interfere with the lives of the mortals they protect, but they do the best to help, and destroy their counterpart.  
  
Why am I saying this?.well, the time has come. Somewhere, in a distance mountain side, in a cave, lit by the glowing crystals filled with pure power, rested an egg. The egg was roughly the size of a muggle car. White, speckled in silver. It started rocking, slowly at first, but then faster and faster until the stalactites (err.I think that's what you call them.you know... the ones sticking to the ceiling) sung out urgent tunes in protest. The egg stopped rocking, and a crack appeared, damaging the immortal perfection of the egg. Mist enveloped the egg, caressing it with long cool fingers.  
  
Come.come.awaken.  
  
A silver snout peeked from the growing crack in the egg.  
  
Come.come.awaken my child.It is time.destiny.destiny.  
  
Large dark green eyes peeked out of the cracked eggshell.  
  
"Mama?.mama?."  
  
Yes.but.Mama's gone.cannot.stay.destiny.fulfil you destiny.Mama.must.  
  
"Nooo.Mama stay!"  
  
.leave.bye.I'll be.  
  
A loud inhuman sob echoed about the cave. (A/N: err.)  
  
..always.with you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Ok.I feel nice.here's the first chapter as well.)  
  
Chapter 1: Forgotten Birthdays.  
  
14 years and 364 days into the future. 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.  
  
"WAKE UP YOU STUPID GIT!!"  
  
Harry Potter winced as he rolled over on his back and sat up, massaging the vast variety of bruises inflicted on him during the past few weeks of summer holidays.  
  
"YOU DON'T WANT ME TO COME UP THERE DO YOU?!?!"  
  
"Ok.I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
  
"YOU BETTER BE!!"  
  
Harry sighed as he pulled on a "hand-me-down" shirt and examined his reflection in the murky waters of Hedwig's water bowl.  
  
"Great.another black eye."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, spending all summer locked inside your bedroom has allowed him to do several things.including wandless magic. Slowly a pale purple glow emitted from his fingertips, the light spread, up his arm.all over his body until he was a faint purple light bulb. An illusion appeared, hiding all scars, bruises and the dark circles under his eyes. Of course, when someone touched him, the illusions will break, he had not mastered wandless magic that far.  
  
"BOY!?!?!?!."  
  
Sighing, he rushed down the stairs towards the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How dare you be late you insolent fool!?!" Uncle Vernon's large quivering mass seethed quietly.  
  
"Sorry uncle."  
  
"You better be." An oversized fist slammed into the side of his face sending pain twitching along his side of his face, he didn't even flinch, "Now.go make breakfast."  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon." came a mumbled reply, scars reappeared as the illusion slowly disappeared. He turned towards the frying pan.  
  
Petunia gave and inwards grin, they had finally broken the stupid child into an obedient slave, .good.  
  
"Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong!"  
  
Vernon cursed under his breath as he sidled towards the door. He peeked outside.  
  
"We are not buying and raffle tickets, donating to charity, or buying anything.so leave now or I'll call the police," the heavy wooden door slammed back into place.  
  
"Ding Dong."  
  
The door opened again.  
  
"Are you deaf, I said."  
  
"No, no, I'm here to collect Harry."  
  
"Sorry, he's not going."  
  
Arthur Weasley frowned slightly and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Unfortunately, I have to take him."  
  
Uncle Vernon paled slightly at the long wooden stick that was pointed at him, "I'll.I'll g-g-get him." he bolted inside.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry leapt out of the door, dragging a trunk in one hand and Hedwig in the other. His illusions were quickly slapped back on. He didn't want Ron or Hermione fussing over him when he was finally free.  
  
"So Harry, how's life?" Ron said grinning when Harry climbed into the ministry car Mr Weasley borrowed for the occasion.  
  
"Ahh.nothing." Harry said firmly, almost a bit too firmly.  
  
"Harry?.Is there something you're not telling us?.why haven't you replied to our mail."  
  
Harry blinked.mail?.he frowned, no mail had arrived during the past 3 weeks of summer.  
  
"Well...I didn't receive it.How was your summer?" he quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Err.it's ok."  
  
Harry frowned, his friends were definitely hiding something.  
  
"You two, what are you guys hiding?"  
  
"Nothing.what makes you think of that Harry?"  
  
" Well." Harry smirked, "for starters.you two are unusually quiet."  
  
Ron looked like he was about to protest, "Oh and what's wrong ."  
  
"and." Harry grinned, "you two are holding hands,.about time."  
  
Ron and Hermione turned into various shades of red.  
  
"Err.ahh...we're here." Hermione changed the subject again, Harry noticed but let it pass, and they were still hiding something. but what?  
  
~~~  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!!"  
  
Harry was swept into a large hug, he blinked, "huh?"  
  
Hermione grinned, "Come on, don't tell me you forgot it's your birthday tomorrow.we decided we give you an early birthday present,.Mr Weasley has to work tomorrow!"  
  
My birthday?.and I forgot.damn.  
  
"BEEEP!!!."  
  
Mr Weasley who was inspecting a party hat with interest spun around, when he saw Harry his face broke into a grin.  
  
"Ahoy there Harry, sorry, you can't come in the house until all wands, wards, spells are taken off the person.new ministry regulation for heads of ministries." he pointed to what looked like one of those muggle detectors for weapons at airports.  
  
"Dad got promoted a week ago." Ron whispered cheerfully then passed through the security check.  
  
Harry shrugged then followed, he hit an invisible wall. Frowning, he tried again, same result. By this time, Mr and Mrs Weasley had already walked over to him.  
  
"You sure you have no wand on you.hmm.maybe.finite incartem."  
  
Inwardly, Harry cursed and scowled."  
  
"Oh my Harry, what happened?" Mrs Weasley started fussing over his bruises, poking her wand occasionally, "how come you're so thin, and...What's all the bruising?"  
  
"It's nothing Mrs. Weasley, I fell down the stairs." Harry protested, glad that his bruises were gone but Mrs Weasley only frowned.  
  
"Fell down the stairs eh?.Next time owl me so I can send you some Bruise-B- Gone ointment, ."  
  
"Harry!" A tall black hair man drew Harry into a hug.  
  
"Sirius.but.Dementors.Ministry."  
  
"No problems, Arthur and Molly know,." a mischievous grinned appeared on his face, "I have something to show you.well, give you actually.come."  
  
"Sirius Black,.did you know that your godson here."  
  
"Aww.tell me later Molly,."  
  
"Good Evening Mr Potter," a familiar chuckle sounded out behind the group.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape!"  
  
Snape scowled and turned to inspect his glass of what muggles call "coke".  
  
"Albus, Harry had."  
  
"There, there Molly, tell us later.anyone tried one of these things.muggles call them "corn chips"."  
  
"Really?" Arthur Weasley grinned interested.  
  
"Oh,...talking about muggles, I heard this joke the other day, it's about this muggle, a toad and a bar.you see."  
  
"Headmaster." Professor McGonagall stifled a snort of laughter, "maybe we should start on the food now?"  
  
Harry peered at his teachers, all looked weary, Voldemont., dark rings rippled out from under their eyes and they seemed to have twice the amount of wrinkles compared to last time.Sirius too,.they all looked tired.  
  
"BEEP!!BEEP BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP BEEP!!"  
  
Albus Dumbledore pulled out what seemed to be a small red box, decorated in gold with a picture of a phoenix in flight brimmed in flames. "Accept call," Dumbledore whispered.  
  
The head of a middle aged man with a bad haircut appeared, a cut above his eye was oozing with blood, his badly styled hair was a charred mess.  
  
"Diggle...what's the matter?"  
  
The head turned around warily, glancing behind him as if to check for attackers, he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
A dagger decorated in black skulls and red rubies sprouted from his chest.  
  
His eyes rolled into his skull.  
  
"Hogsmede.Death Eaters.Attack." the head disappeared with a pop. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sharazin

Hmm.oh dear.it seems that something happened with my previous chapter,.all the punctuation changed...ahh well.I'll try something new this time. Thank you all for the reviews.ok, there were only two ^_^. If I don't get more reviews this time might stop this fic ok?  
  
THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS To: Hyper yoyo boy~ Hey thanks for the review, *grin* but no need to send it to me 7 times.thanks anyways.  
  
Snap~crackle~pop ~ Thanks, glad you liked it _^.  
  
THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS  
  
Disclaimer: Seriously, there are too many disclaimers floating about here, of course I don't own Harry and co. I'm not creative or anything. You get my point?.*beams brightly*  
  
~Parseltongue~  
  
By Skysong  
  
Chapter 2: Sharazin  
  
"Oh my!" cried Mrs. Weasley, her face as pale as the remains of the paper cup clutched in her hand.  
  
The usual twinkle disappeared from Dumbledore's eyes, "We must help.we shall leave immediately!"  
  
"Don't expect up to stay here." Harry whispered softly as if driven by some unknown force, "it is my battle too."  
  
"Harry."  
  
"We're coming too!" Ron and Hermione nodded, squeezing each others hands.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!! YOU ARE NOT."  
  
"Molly.let them, they're 15, they'll come anyway even if we try to stop them.get your wands."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Screams, pure screams of pain echoed through the foggy evening night. Blood, scarlet blood smeared the pavement in a child's finger painting. Fire, flames danced sending eerie shadows within dark corners, sending the scent of burning flesh scarring the usually crisp cool air.  
  
Hogsmeed was in a state of chaos. Black robed figures shot out curses, captured young children and burned houses, occasionally giving off a malicious grin or a sardonic laugh.  
  
"STUPEFY!!" "HARRY!!!" Harry spun around and ducked just in time before a beam of blue light arced gracefully overhead. "CRUCIO!" Hermione's screams pierced though the foggy night sending shivers up spines. "NOO HERMIONE! PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!! STUPEFY!! REDUCIO!!" Black material scattered about the air as a death eater literally blew up. "Thanks." Hermione panted then blinked in surprise as Ron started mumbling and looking behind Harry and Hermione. "What's the matter Ron?" A trembling finger pointed shakily, "G..g.g.guys." A large creature glared down menacingly with milky sightless eyes. Dark, blood drenched fur peeked out between hard smooth black plates of armour. Two crab-like claws smashed into a nearby house casually, sending everyone within a 500-metre radius to collapse to the ground covering their ears and moaning.  
  
"What IS that thing?"  
  
The creature emitted out a piercing shriek, causing several unfortunate people into unconsciousness from the loud noise. It sniffed the air gingerly with its 3 stilt like nostrils.  
  
A cold challenged echoed through the now silent village, ~Harry Potter.ssss~  
  
~Leave my friends alone!~ Harry snapped back at the creature.  
  
~Oh? Sssshould I now?~ The creature grabbed Ron by his robes, clicking his free claw with anticipation.  
  
~For centuries now.I have waited.~ the creature paused for a second, surveying its prey with interest, muched to Ron's dismay.  
  
"HARRY!! HERMIONE!! HELP!! EEEK!! ANYONE!! AHH!!"  
  
~Put him down!~ shouted Harry, the creature ignored him.  
  
~..trapped within the depths of hell, of the abyss, of a prissson.but.young "champion of light".~ the creature hissed the name with scorn.  
  
~.Sssharazin ssshall slay you.yess.I have failed to slay your ancestor.but nothing can stop me from slaying you.for I LIVE ON.and my true massster had freed me.now.you sshall pay for your ancestor's folly.DIE HARRY POTTER!!! DIE!!~  
  
Harry glared at Sharazin, eyes cold, burning with unleashed fury. To the viewer a huge golden aura enveloped him, snaking all over his body like a golden snake.  
  
~But first.a snack perhaps?~ Ron gulped visibly and resumed his screaming.  
  
A bolt of lightning sapped down hitting the creature of the claw. It obviously didn't hurt him, but the impact forced Sharazin to release Ron.  
  
"Hermione! Ron! RUN! Don't wait for me! GO!"  
  
Raising his arms, a starburst of pure magic erupted in the battlefields of Hogsmede. Harry and Sharazin were nowhere to be found.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: I thought about stopping there but I decided against it otherwise the chapter would be too short.consider yourself lucky.*grins evilly*) ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up groaning.  
  
"Hush dear, you will probably be a bit sore." a female voice said soothingly.  
  
Harry sat up with a bolt.  
  
"What happened?.Where am I?" he turned to the voice, "who are you?"  
  
His wand and glasses were presses into his hands.  
  
"Lumos"  
  
He was in some sort of cave. A pool was in the center without a single ripple to blemish its pale surface. A few herbs and grasses were grown here in abundance, even without sunlight, their unique scents mingles in the warm moist air.  
  
Three men and two women peered expectantly at him. A man clad in flowing silver robes leaned against his wooden staff, another with robes of red with gold trimmed scratched his elbow nervously emerald eyes curious, a darked hair man with a mischievous smile gave him a small grin, a violet clad woman peered at him with an expression that seemed like she was calculating something and rather and a large red hair woman with yellow robes holding some herbs gave a satisfied nod. The all looked semi- transparent.  
  
"Well dearie, this is our dwelling place, we are the spirits of the Hogwarts four and Merlin," the yellow clad woman, who was obviously Helga Hufflepuff, gave a respectful to the silver robed Merlin, ".your ancestors."  
  
"Ahh...I see...wait a sec, my ANCESTORS!! That means."  
  
The purple lady, Rowena Ravenclaw, gave a wise smile, "Yes, child, you're our heir." Harry felt his jaw drop in shock.  
  
"Harry dear, don't do that, you broke your jaw and I just fixed it."  
  
".But... aren't you all." he thought for a way to phrase the statement without insulting anyone but eventually gave up and stuck with stating the obvious, ".well, dead?"  
  
The green clad man, who must have been Slytherin grinned, "My, my, you're as smart as Rowena and Godric.I wonder why?"  
  
Godric Gryfindor snatched Merlin's staff sending the old man almost crashing into the pond; Godric bonked Salazaar on the head. This action rapidly evolved into a childish brawl.  
  
"MERLIN!! Godric hit me!!"  
  
"Rowena, Salazaar hit me!"  
  
"STOP IT THIS INSTANT YOU TWO!!" Merlin said, the order echoing about the cave menacingly.  
  
"Well you see Harry," Merlin turned back to the question at hand, "we're spirits, we are solid and can touch things, we look semi-transparent and we are bound to our resting place coming out for mortal view once a year, normally our deathday, we're an exception.normally we can't do magic, .but we have been.given help."  
  
"Help? What help?" the question was ignored.  
  
Helga placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "As to what happened, you managed to teleport Sharazin back to the abyss and imprison him there.however, that only lasts for a thousand years or so.Voldemont," at this Salazaar scowled and mutted darkly, "Voldemont managed to befriend him and helped him find you. as to why you're here.you're going back in time, to the time of the mages.for training."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Well guys? What do you guys think? I really need more reviews! I need your opinions. So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3: Great EXPLANATIONS

Wahoo!! More Reviews!! Thanks everyone…hmm…except Xiera…Hmm…Xiera is "apparently" my beta reader, but she hasn't done anything except complain…*frown* we'll see what happens…Thanks to everyone who reviewed…for everyone except Xiera *hands out lollypops but "accidentally/ on purpose misses Xiera*. I'll keep this fanfic going then eh?… *beams cheerfully* 

Keep the reviews coming everyone!!!

THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!

To: 

**Xiera~** *Glare*…hmm…you know…my dog is feeling hungry…*absentmindedly pats a large silver wolf with amber eyes*

**Eternal~ **I like Sharazin too!! *grins* Thanks for the review!

**Parie**~ Thanks! Glad you liked it!! 

**Ariel~ **Thanks for the review!!

**Cartooned~ **Me? Have you hooked? Teeheehee *pulls out fishing rod and waves in around dangerously* Thanks for the review!

**Alexiel~** Thanks heaps! It means a lot to me!! *grins insanely*

THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!

DISCLAIMER: I did not do anything!! I swear I didn't!! I didn't steal Harry and co. and use him for my evil needs and purposes…I swear! I only borrowed them…and I don't even make any money!! Please don't kill me!! *Whimper*

The Awakening~ By Skysong Chapter 3: Great EXPLANATIONS 

Salazaar continued on seriously without skipping a beat.

"Harry, you're our heir, you have great potential and must be trained before it leaks out and wreaks havoc like a soiled nappy!"

Rowena shook her head disapprovingly at the term and continued, "In other words, without training, the effects could be disastrous, you have potential and you have to learn to make use of it…"

"You will be gone for a few years…"

"A FEW YEARS!?!?! But…?" Harry burst out.

"Don't worry, time runs differently, to the outside world, you will only be gone for a week or two, but our…magic supplier,…" Merlin paused to find a better word, "well, our "magic supplier" has arranged that you'll come back still looking 15 years old with minimal changes…now what was I saying before that?"

Slytherin sniggered audibly in the background while Godric thumped him on the head again.

"Ahh, yes, the maximum time your training would take is 5 years…hmm…anything else?"

Helga patted Harry's shoulder comfortingly, "Dearie, when you get there, find the mages…but I suppose that they would find you...never mind…no wands, they weren't invented, " she pulled Harry's wand out of his hand and placed it in a rock shelf in the cave, "doesn't matter, it'll be safe here, hmm…" she placed a hand over his eyes, chanting softly.

"W-w-what??" the hand was pulled away as the world swam past him in full speed.

"Take off your glasses!"

Pulling off his black-framed companion, Harry blinked in surprise; the world was much cleared than before, like what happens when you clean a muddy window.

"Glasses weren't invented then Harry," Rowena smiled knowingly.

"After we do this spell, we will be forced back to the spirit plane, don't worry, you'll get help!" Godric grinned with a expression that clearly said, _"I know something that you don't know!"_

The ancestors gathered and formed a circle around Harry, closing their eyes and linking their hands, they chanted softly to a slow rhythmic beat that thudded through the cave.

_The storm came,_

_The Time has come,___

_The War is coming,_

_Travel 'cross eternal sands._

_Portal, awaken! _

(At this a bright blue light appeared and slowly and almost painfully elongated into the shape of a mirror)

_Onto the era of the mages,_

_Through the portal and beyond,_

_Walk well, farewell, till we meet again!_

At the last sentence, the chant had reached its loudest and the portal burst into a shower of blue sparks that enveloped Harry Potter. The ball of light flared…and disappeared without a trace…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere, in a cold damp fortress, a snake-like figure sat on his throne of black obsidian. Skulls were carved on the ornate armrests and stone snakes glared stonily (A/N: Silly me…Of course stone snakes glare stonily…) with ruby eyes and dark and liquid-like as freshly spilt blood.

  
Long pale fingers tapped the armrest in a loud forbidding rhythm that echoed through the silent hall.

 Lord Voldemont frowned, he was NOT happy.

A pale fist slammed into the cold obsidian, leaving a slight dent in the once perfect surface.

"Malfoy, Explain!" The hiss sent the deatheaters who unfortunately were standing within a 10-metre radius of the master collapsing from fear.

"My Lord," the normally calm Lucius Malfoy hesitated nervously, "S-S-Sharazin,…and Potter disappeared…"

"DISAPPEARED!?!?"

"S-S-Sorry, M-M-Master…" To the viewer, a stuttering Lucius Malfoy would have bought the person down to hysterics…if not for dear Voldemont.

"SORRY!! YOU IMBICILE!! YOU FOOL!! CRUCIO MAGNIFICE!!"

Lucius would have fainted in pain if not for the spell imbedded into the "crucio magnifice" to prevent the victim from dying or going unconscious. Blood flowed out from his mouth as his voice box was shredded from overuse; his mouth was open in a silent deafening scream.

"Where's Wormtail?" Voldemont lifted the spell with a wave.

The hall remained deathly silent.

"WHERE'S WORMTAIL?"  
  


Serverus Snape gulped from the fifth row of the assembled Death Eaters. The closer you are to your "lord" the closer you stand in line. This was a chance for him to get promoted, meaning more information for the light side.

"My Lord, he was captured by Aurors…"

"Captured?!?" Snape immediately regretted his spurt of bravery.

"THAT GIT!!" The pure rage of the dark lord made two of the closer death eaters tearing at their flesh leaving bright red welts.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STANDING HERE FOR!?! FIND POTTER…BRING HIM TO ME…ALIVE!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter is short!! But I'm planning on a longer next time when Harry meets the mages…and I bruised my fingers in Basketball *sniffle* …it's all swollen like sausages now…Anyways!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Mages

Wow wow wow!! *does a happy jig* Reviews reviews…and more reviews!!! Alll mine!!! Muhahahaha!! Thanks everyone!! *beams cheerfully*.

ROLL OF THANKS! ROLL OF THANKS! ROLL OF THANKS! ROLL OF THANKS! ROLL OF THANKS! ROLL OF THANKS! 

Thanks Heaps to:

**Xiera**~ Tut tut tut…*smirk* tut once again…

**Miranda Flairgold**~ Thanks heaps!!! Yes…hopefully I'll continue WHEN the fifth book is published…I'm intending to…but who knows…? Thanks heaps!!!

**Iniysa**~ Awww…sorry, this is "one of those training fics" …well partly. The training is only there so that it helps with the main part of the story…hmm…Here's a little clue, "A secret order, not the order of the phoenix, the order of the phoenix is known publicly…this order however...*smirk*

**Solar**~ Thanks for the review!!

**Alexiel**~ Wow! You're still with me! Thanks for the support!

**Heather**~ Glad ya liked it! Thanks!

**REMMY THE INSANE ONE=)** ~ Thanks for the review!…Btw, GO THE INSANE!!!^_^

**Animagiman**~ Thanks!! Glad you liked it!

ROLL OF THANKS! ROLL OF THANKS! ROLL OF THANKS! ROLL OF THANKS! ROLL OF THANKS! ROLL OF THANKS!

Now friends and loyal reviewers…Xiera…my "ever so loyal" beta reader, has offended me once again…(Hmpf)…she has been warned…but, to no avail…shall we throw her into the volcano and let her suffer?…She has one last chance…(*grins cheerfully*…she loves publicly humiliating Xiera)

DISCLAIMER: Please don't sue me!!

The Awakening ~ Skysong

Chapter 4: Meeting the mages.

**********************************

Thoughts 

*Mind speak*

**********************************

"Where is it?"

Harry cursed peering through the heavy sheets of rain that dripped from the remains of his robes. His robes didn't survive well in the journey.

When he arrived, he found himself in what appeared to be a city-with all the inhabitants hiding, nestled next to warm fires in simple, stone and wood cottages. 

Rain sloshed around in the dull grey gutters and the cold cobblestones were wet and slimy in the dim rainy morning light. Wooden shutters and doors were closed firmly against the bitter wind that howled between abandoned market stalls.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder.

"Greetings child,…follow…"

A long white cloak hid the face of what appeared to be a tall woman with flowing locks of hair. Pale fingers gripped a mahogany staff topped with a ruby. She raised her staff.

"Farras." 

(A/N: Ok…ok,…now, I want to get this straight…there are going to be two main languages in the story, one is  High K'haril, courtesy of the marvelous Miranda Flairgold …she's a great author btw…^_^ read Order of the Pheonix II…ok, we're off the point! Now, the other is High Nargoniel, which I am attempting to create…(oh dear, *cringe*)…basically. High K'haril is for those sidled with darkness, dark fighters, warriors, etc. , High Nargoniel is for those sidled with light, for scholars etc. So…hmm…it would get confusing so…I'll make sure I'll tell you what language it is or if I don't tell you, assume it's HighN…if in the end, this doesn't work out, I'll probably ditch one and just go "  "Hello" said Harry in High Nargoniel  ". )

Harry felt his body being pulled apart painlessly and reassembled in another location like a DIY kit. He looked around in awe.

A pale faced palace gleamed, even in the pouring rain. 

Tall, majestic Mountains towered behind it, protecting the palace with its sweeping hills.

To the left of Harry, a forest swayed, strong, solemn and silent. To the right, a humble stable crouched before a small lake where several horses, oblivious to the rain (A/N: like everything else…), drank quietly from the rippling surface. 

Another lake, curved like a crescent moon around the front of the palace with a single walkway through the middle made of never melting, never slippery, ice. A stream protruded from the far side of the lake and evolved into a river that snaked through several fields and into the forest.

"Welcome to the humble guild house of the mages…let's see if you're to be initiated." 

Humble!?! This is HUMBLE!?! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the guild "house", Harry seriously started doubting whether the mages knew the true meaning of  "humble".

In the reception chamber, flames molded themselves into a variety of flora and fauna. Tall pillars of a shimmering white stone that according to his guide was called "moonstone" (Does moonstone really exist???) held up a high arching ceiling.

A reflecting pool stood in the center of the reception chamber, its surface gleaming in multi-coloured liquid magic while a gentle breeze sent the occasional wave washing upon the fine pale sand. Ivy entwined itself around small bonsai trees that stood sentinel by the pool.

"Come child, this way!"

The traveled along a low roofed corridor and arrived at a simple wooden door with a metal plaque on it.

"Initiation Chambers 

**_~Terem Krisiel"_**

****

Inside it was cool and dark, a pale white orb, like a giant pearl sat on a white marble pedistal, inlaid with black marble.

The chamber was silent-deathly silent.  

The lady guide was nowhere to be seen.

A low humming sound echoed about the room, the contrast with the silence made it sound deafening.

"Damn…what do I do?" 

*Follow your instincts…"

Harry spun around, desperate to find the source of the noise, but to no avail. He shrugged and turned back to the orb, instinct taking over. 

A tentative hand hovered towards the orb, like a moth to a flame (A/N:Eeep…moth to the flame…I feel sorry for the fried moth…), he grasped the orb…and the orb exploded...

White light flowed out from the ex-orb like liquid mercury. It flowed and formed a liquid ring hovering around him.

A stab of pain shot through his mind, another stab, another,…the ring of light shrunk smaller, squeezing him mentally, physically and magically till it seemed that he will burst from the pressure.

"_Nooo!!"_ Harry's mind screamed, pushing the barrier outwards.

His hands glowed a bright green as his palms slammed into the barrier physically, shattering it like crystal shards with his burning flesh.

Then it all stopped.

The ground rose up to meet Harry as he collapsed, in exhaustion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up child, Arxarios…"

Harry peered up groggily.

"Wha-at?"

The lady who found him sat by his bed, in what appeared to be an affirmatry.

_"Some things never change," _Harry though, thinking about his frequent trips to the hospital wind at Hogwarts.

"Welcome to the mages, young Arxarios…"

"A xary what?" Harry blinked in confusion.

*An apprentice mage in the first stages of training* Harry spun around (A/N: Yikes…he's been spinning around a lot, he should be seasick by now…). It was the same voice he heard during his initiation trials…from inside his mind.

"An Arxarios is an apprentice mage in the first stages of training dear…that's what you are now, …I'm Zaria, I'm in charge of the Arxarios', recruiting and initiation."

Zaria was slim and slender, gold locks hung down her back in a golden cascade. He almond eyes were an unnatural violet. A long jagged scar ran from her left temple, over her forehead and down to the right corner of her mouth, like someone had tried to skin her.

"What's your name child?"

"Err…Harry…Harry Potter."  (A/N: Had an urge to write – "Potter,…Harry Potter…"…teeheehee)

Zaria gave a cheerful grin.

"Nice to meet you, Harry, come, get dressed, here are some new clothes…then I'll take you to meet the other Arxarios…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Should I continue??

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ok…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "Ok Arxarios, this is Harry, you're fellow mage in training!" Zaria gave a cheerful beam.

"Greetings Harry!" chorused the assembled Arxarios in their dormitories, rather unenthusiastically. A few even managed to roll their eyes without Zaria noticing as she went back out through the ornate wooden door with. "Terem Arxarios" on it.

"Dela Harry, I'm Endale."

*Dela means hello…* the voice again.

"Err… Dela Endale, pleased to meet you."

It turns out that there were currently 12 Arxarios in training. 7 were male- Endale, Mazure, Cor, Embar, Cean, Karuth, Zar;  5 were female- Kalikia, Boreana,  Shaeon (Shay-orn), Mornia, Amriel. (A/N: Do those names sound ok?…I made them up *blush*)

Cean, Karuth, Zar, Shaeon, Mornia and Amriel, took immediate dislike with Harry.

"So, where do you come from…who are you're parents."

"I have no parents."

Zar cringed in shock and disgust.

What's with him? 

*Here, a person is ranked by family and home…* The voice again. (A/N: So many voices…is Harry going insane??? Teeheehee)

Endale frowned scornfully, "Zar! Don't treat him like that!"

Zar sneered at Endale, "Protecting a _Birin _are you Endale the entrails, you of all people and with your background, what will the King say!"

Cean cracked a large beefy knuckle, smirking.

Mazure attempted to crack his knuckles back.

Kalikia glared at the sneering Zar and his cronies, "Come Harry, we'll give you a tour…away from these fools…"

Shaeon merely grinned wickedly and hanged on Zars arm, nose in the air, she walked off, flicking her auburn hair snobbishly.

Frowning Boreana turned backed to her friends and Harry.

"Dela Harry, I'm Boreana…don't mind that snobbish bitch…she's Shaeon, she thinks she is sooo perfect." Boreana's voice dripped with sarcasm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***************************************************************************************************************************

The Handy Dandy "High Nargoniel" dictionary 

(_Wow...it's also in alphabetical Order!! ...*gasp*)_

**Arxarios-** Magelet, a mage in the first stages of training. (A/N: I got this from a MUD I play, people say it comes from some language and it means apprentice, if you know where it's from please tell me, I'm curious, I know I changed the meanings around a bit so, …please don't kill me!!)

**Birin- **Stupid, without honour, inept person.

**Dela- **A form of greeting.

**Farras-**  _(spell) _Literally 'teleport'. The body is pulled apart painlessly and 're-assembled' in another location. Extremely difficult magic as you may get re-assembled wrongly (imagine…ouch!).

**High Nargoniel- **Language of the scholars, mages and those aligned with light.

**Krisiel-** Initiation****

**Terem- **Chambers/room/hall

***************************************************************************************************************************

So guys!! What do you all think eh?…Good? Bad?…REVIEW ANYWAY!!…*pause* Please?…*beam*

  
  



	5. Chapter 5: First Steps of an Arxarios

Reviews, Reviews, and MORE REVIEWS!! Wheeeee!! Yay!!! Wow! I managed two updates in a week! *gasp*

Thanks everyone keep the reviews going!

ROLL OF THANKS! ROLL OF THANKS! ROLL OF THANKS! ROLL OF THANKS! ROLL OF THANKS! ROLL OF THANKS! ROLL OF THANKS

To: 

**Jess~** Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Rhea~** Didn't I mention what the Silver creature was?? *Blink* It's a Silver Mist Dragon…See, in the first paragraph…oops…sorry, it wasn't really clear! Thanks for the review anyway!

**Animagiman~** Wow! Thanks! Is the languages too hard to understand?…Maybe I should drop one and concentrate on making one easier to understand…hmm…

**Hermione Hp~** Thanks for the Review! 

**Alexiel~** Wow! You're still here…I'm not  THAT good am I? Thanks heaps!

**Eternal~** You again!?! Wow! Amazing, I'm still keeping my readers…Thanx!

ROLL OF THANKS! ROLL OF THANKS! ROLL OF THANKS! ROLL OF THANKS! ROLL OF THANKS! ROLL OF THANKS! ROLL OF THANKS

DISCLAIMER: I do not own…therefore you do not sue! 

The Awakening ~ Skysong Chapter 5: First Steps of an Arxarios 

********************************

Thoughts –Italics 

*Mind Speak*

********************************

"Hurry Up Harry! Sword Fighting lesson!" Endale shouted.

"Coming!"

According to Endale and his gang, including Mazure, Cor, Embar, Kalika and Boreana, who has become firm friends with Harry over the past few days, fighting was definitely an enjoyable lesson…but, not to Harry.

The Master Fighting Mage, Master Ewellin, who taught them fighting with various weapons including the axe, sword, spear and mace took an immediate dislike with Harry, who not only couldn't fight, but could barely lift up a sword. Most of the other mages-in-training either spent their time working in the fields, hefting hoes and scythes or the richer ones spent their time hunting with their fathers or learning fighting arts from tutors. Harry, never did either.

Master Ewellin was a tall thin man, face as wrinkly as a prune but with the graceful strength of a thoroughbred, white hair fell down from broad shoulders, held back by a black coloured band, his eyes were a pale white, being blinded by Diabolists when he was only a Arxarios himself, though it was hard to imagine him as one.

"Now Harris…"

"It's Harry…"

"You shall address me as Master Ewellin, or sir!"

"Sorry, Master Ewellin, sir."

"Now…Harry, Let's see your level…we'll start with something easier, hmm…here take this mace."

"Master Ewellin, I haven't fought before…"

"HAVEN'T FOUGHT BEFORE!? Haven't your parents taught you anything?"

"Sir, he has no parents!" Zar sneered.

"Pah! You must start from the beginning then, fool! In my day, ALL people fought and ALL people were expected to know how to, not like this pathetic pile of rubbish here!" Ewellin snatched the mace from Harry and turned to the rest of the students, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!! Do exercise 4, attacking and blocking with a spear today…"

Ewellin swiveled back to Harry and raised the mace above his head, he swung it twice rapidly at Harry. Harry barely managed to duck.

"You should be faster than that, Henry…"

"It's Harry…" muttered Harry under his breath as a large bruise formed on the side of his head from a quick swing.

"You're pathetic you know, I'm turning 157 this year, I'm blind in both eyes and I can still hit you, I have no use of you." Ewellin spat disgustedly as Harry tripped over for the 7th time, "I have enough of you, go and sharpen those spears, you may not leave until you finish them all." A long crooked finger pointed to a pile of spears that resembled a dragon-sized porcupine. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You ok Harry?" Mazure peered at Harry, his sandy brown hair obscuring his hazel eyes, he was a short but kind person and often has to look up to peer at someone or something.

"I'm fine." Harry winced feeling his head.

Cor gave a slight incline of his head. "You sure? You look like you have Mount Faer on your head…"

Mount Fear was the largest of the mountains in the Shard Ranges behind the guild house. (A/N: These are the mountains I mentioned in the previous chapter) The second largest was Mount Eerie and the third largest is Mount Sorrow. (A/N: Stuck for ideas…yikes)

The local animal population dammed Awenis River from Mount Sorrow into a crescent moon shape lake in front of the Guild House.

Apparently, what had happened was that it had rained for months on end after the damming of the river and then the River Gonfalas was created as swept into the Eternal forests.

"Well, we have history lessons now…" Boreana peered over a piece of parchment she was examining.

*Yay oh yay, history, so boring…* Cor cursed through his mind link.

"It's just because you hate history…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dela class!" A small plump woman entered the room her brown robe that symbolized that she was one of the scholar mages cleaning the dust off the floor.

"Dela, Mistress Tiana!" 

"Now, a new student, welcome Harry!"

Harry took an immediate liking with this jovial mage.

"Hmm, Harry, please read chapters 1,2,3,hmm…5,…oh just read 4 as well, might as well, Read up to chapter 5 in this dear." She thrust a thick volume at his chest, "such a shame you had to miss the History of the Great Diablo~Arcanist war, it is absolutely fascinating, please read it by next lesson." Harry gulped flipping through the "book".

"Erm…Mistress Tiana…"

"Yes dear, is there a problem?"

"Err…this book only has 4 chapters…then there's an index"

Tiana blinked, "Oh, how observant of you dear, …read the 4 chapters and the index as well then!"

Zar, Cean and Karuth sneered, mouthing "Sucked in!" exaggeratedly.

"Cean, Karuth and Zar…have you something to say, you three seemed to be using your jaw muscles for unnecessary strenuous activity?"

"Nothing, Mistress Tiana."

"Good, now, today we are going to start on the history of the Mages themselves, hmm…turn to page…wait a second, another book!" Tiana cried gleefully handing out more obese books.

"Ok, in your new books, turn to page 7…Shaeon, you may read…" Shaeon who has been busy, applying another layer of make-up onto her pale complexion looked up at the teacher with a start and quickly hid her bag.

"Err…umm…what page?…Oh…The Mages was founded by the "Grey Mage" whose true name was unknown. He spent many years studying the power of the arcane and decided that he will set up a place of study and learning where the arts were taught and knowledge was shared. According to legend, he was guided my a strange mythical beast known as the "Silver Mist Dragon". …"

"Very nice Shaeon, Kalika? Carry on…"

"For several centuries, the mages lived on peacefully, yet, when the Guild master of that time died, his two sons, Dylis and Lylis Goldstaff, fought bitterly over leadership. Dylis and Lylis Dueled for a whole decade before Lylis emerged victorious and Dylis was severely injured. Lylis was a kindhearted man, and allowed his brother to live and go free, Dylis traveled to the other side of   the Eternal Forest and set up his own school/guild of magic. Over the years, Dylis and the Diabolists or so he called them leaned towards the darkness, embracing necromancers, demons, dark warriors and those of dark faith. On the 5th day of the year of the dagger, the diabolists waged war on the mages, which had lasted for several years until both Guild Masters both perished at each other's sword. A truce was called, yet, even today, many years on, the Diabolists and the Mages don't get along well. "

Mistress Tiana looked up and smiled, "Yes, that's all for today class, I want you to write a parchment…"

*Tut Tut Harry, I guess you need to need to visit the supplies storehouse now eh?* . It was the strange voice again that echoed through Harry's mind.

"What IS that voice?" 

"Harry dear?…I said class dismissed…" Mistress Tiana pointed to a beckoning Endale , Mazure, Cor, Embar, Kalika and Boreana who were trying to get his attention from outside the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Soo, interesting day eh?", Mazure grinned as he hopped into bed.

"Yeah, I suppose…I need to improve on my fighting though…a lot!", a loud snoring answered.

*Yes, You do need to improve.*

"Who's that?" Harry whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ooooo! Who's this mysterious voice? Find out next chapter! *lol*

Hmm…do you guys think I should keep the language(s)? Or is it two confusing??

Here are some possible choices:

(a) Keep both languages, High Nargoniel and High K'haril.

(b) Keep one or the other.

_(c) _Dump both of them, but still use the languages indirectly. _E.g. The mage shouted in High K'haril, "Stop thief!"_

(d) Translate everything into English…

(e) Use a mixture of both (c) and (a) where I use some of the easier words in languages, e.g. Hello, Goodbye etc. Yet for longer more confusing sentences, I would use (c).

(f) Somehow learn another language, or get help from someone with another language…(This is EXTREMELY difficult as I don't know someone to help currently)

(g) Something else…

Sooo,…What do you all think I should do? *Scratches head uncertainly* Xiera said that the languages suck and are too confusing (I agree). Hmm…read and review and tell me what you all think…ok?


	6. Chapter 6: Major Disaster and the voice

Ok everyone, I really couldn't decide between choices ( c ) or ( e )…so, I'm doing choice ( e ), because it's a bit of both!…Thanks for the reviews.

THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS

**Nerwen~ **Well, I kinda behind schedule, I wanted to get Harry's training over and done with, but now, it has taken an even more gigantic part in the fic…so, its kinda shorted here…as with the voice, you will find out in this chapter!!

**Slim~ **Thanks for the review,…see I updated!!

**H2opologal~** Yeah, I thought of ( c ) too…but I dunno…if ( e ) doesn't work out, I'll change to ( c )

**Dragonmaster~** Thanks for the review, you have a point with translating everything, but then, it will be more interesting later on…and besides, it can be used later as a secret language…oops…did I slip on something?

**Phenixrising~** Yup, thanks for the input!…I did ( e )…*grin*..thanks once again! Oh...and no…not the ancestors…I know in many stories, the ancestors have a major input, but, I wanted this to be a bit different. The "voice" is from a person…no rephrase, a "creature" that is alive…you'll find out! *wink*

THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS

The Awakening 

By Skysong

**Chapter 6: **Major disaster!

**********************

*Mind speak* 

'Thoughts' 

[Animal speech]

**********************

The next day, the young Arxarios were roughly pulled out of bed…

"DDIIIIIINNNNGGG DOOOOONNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!! DDDDIIIINNNNNGGGG DDDOOOOOONNNNGGGGG!!!!"

"Wat's going on?" Harry peered up groogily.

"It's time to get up!" Embar grinned insanely, "Rise and shine sleeping beauty! Prince Charming's going to be here any minute!!"

Harry threw his pillow at the broad grin that seemed to be suspended in the darkness. He missed.

"Temper, temper dear Harry…"

"Shut Up Embar!" Mazure growled from under his blanket.

"It's not even dawn yet!"

"Exactly!"

"That's the point! Come on, you don't want the Horse Mistress Lyddia to bite your head off on the first day…"

"She bites everyone's head off anyways, except for dear Zar and Co."

Harry gulped nervously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dela Class, we have a new student today…Harry Potter…" The horse mistress Lyddia gave a sneer as if she gound her new student's name amusing.

A chorus of mumble answered back unenthusiastically.

"First, let's give our new…student…a quiz…"

Harry's face turned into the colour of uncooked dough. An unnerving feeling of déjà vu made him grimace. _'Guess Lyddia and Snape must be related, or at least they form the "I hate Harry Potter Club" with Malfoy as the treasurer…"_

He was snapped out of his line of thought by a high pitched imitation scream.

"What do we call the breed of horse commonly ridden by mages?"

"Erm…no idea…"

"No idea MISTRESS LYDDIA!" The horse mistress barked, startling the horse she was leading, "it's called a Zoran (From High K'haril by Miranda Flairgold),…what is unusual about them?"

"I do not know…Mistress Lyddia…" a sinking feeling filled Harry's stomach, he turned towards Endale for help, he was currently banging his head against a fence post muttering.

The Horse Mistress scowled, "They are faster, stronger, larger, and more agile than any other horse. With much tougher skin, and better senses. Their skin is so thick and strong that they can stay warm and alive in temperatures that would kill any other horse… Nevermind now," Lyddia smirked mischievously, " let me assign you to a horse…hmm…Kalika, Cor and Boreana…since you are not doing anything, fetch me,…Xyeran!" 

Five minutes later, the three nervous students returned with a large Zoran stallion. Xyeran was obviously Zoran breed, it towered even over Karuth who was the tallest of the students. It was glossy black in colour, each fine hair on its body was tipped in a shimmering silver, emphasizing the ripple of muscles as he walked. It's eyes were an unnatural violet…it was currently narrowed at the moment and glaring at Kalika who was unwillingly leading the horse. 

Suddenly, without and warning, Xyeran's back leg snaked out and tripped Cor sending him sprawling on the ground. His front hoof then connected with his nose and sent blood spewing out mercilessly. Cean, Karuth, Zar, Shaeon, Mornia and Amriel bursted out laughing. Xyeran slowly turned its head and glared at the laughing group with an expression that clearly said, "What are you staring at buddy?…" The group shut up.

"Harry," mistress Lyddia gave a sarcastic smile, "since…I have taken…a liking to you, you may take Xyeran," at this the silver tipped stallion pawed at the ground, "he is the most, well bred…the most…"lively", and the most, beautiful…Zoran we have…go on, saddle up…" 

Harry nervously walked up to the horse, which gave a loud snort. " Please let me ride you Xyeran…" he whispered and miraculously climbed on that large stallion. 

Xyeran was not pleased; he expertly bucked violently, sending Harry clinging on for dear life. Xyeran turned his head to one side and sent a look that clearly said _"Get off my back human!" _Xyeran spun in a circle rearing and screaming. [Please…please…let me ride you…] Harry whispered.

Xyeran stopped spinning, [How can you speak language…human….]

Harry blinked back in shock, the horse talked human…or maybe, he talked…ANIMAL!?! [Did you…speak…Xyeran??]

[Duh!?! Imbecile] Xyeran resumed his bucking.

[Please…X-x-yeran…] Harry bounced up and down clinging on for dear life, [why do you fight me??]

[You actually care human? Well I'll tell you…when I was merely a foal, …I was mistreated…to put it nicely…my mother was killed by your kind…now get off my back you piece of two-legged filth!!] Xyeran snorted, pawing the ground.__

[Please, I promise not to mistreat you…I understand how you feel…]

Mistress Lyddia and the rest of the class stared in astonishment as the "untamable one" cocked its head to peer at Harry…without baring his teeth and getting ready to strike.

"Class…stop staring…now, we are going through a circuit today…" Mistress Lyddia turned to the rest of the class.

[Really?…you promise?…how do I know I can trust you human…]

[I have been mistreated as well…I understand…my name is Harry]

[Ok…before we start here are my rules…break them…and I'll break you…no spurs, no whip,…] Xyeran continued on…for a horse, he was very outspoken.

*Very nice Harry…hmm…meet me outside...by the River Stellata 

(A/N: I have changed the "River Gonfalas" to the "River Stellata", for two reasons, I admit that I did copy that name from a game because I was out of ideas and secondly, I think that it is stupid of me to copy without permission so, yes, I hope you guys could forgive me...anyways...back to the story…), 

outside the Eternal Forests… tonight at midnight…* It was the strange voice again…echoing through Harry's mind…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day continued on. Harry struggled through each lesson. Perhaps it was because he wasn't bought up in this time or place. He suffered in fighting and combat arts. He suffered in physical training. He suffered in magic, which he hopelessly found was wandless. He suffered in languages, poison lore…to say the least, he was having a very hard time. However Harry was still unsure about the voice in his head that called him to the River Stellata at midnight. Perhaps if he wasn't so exhausted he would have thought twice…well…he didn't…

It was almost midnight. It was a new moon; thick grey clouds quilted the sky in a steely blanket. It was dark. Harry's only source of light was a torch he managed to snatch from a bracket by the entrance of the guild house.

_"Why am I doing this??"_

Harry shivered as the wind brushed past him. It was an awfully cold autumn night. He sat down on a rock beside the river. _"If nothing happens within 10 minutes…I'll…" _His train of thought was cut short.

Silver mist curled up into a ball in front of him, shimmering in the wavering torchlight. Slowly the mist took form. It was a dragon. Silver mist clung onto its sleek powerful body, rippling muscle stretched. A long silver snout opened to show perfect pearly teeth. Dark emerald green eyes peered down mischievously. 

*Hiya Harry!!*

Harry stared in shock.

"You…you're a …"

* A silver mist dragon * the silver mist dragon gave a cheerful smile and settled down on a rock beside him. 

(A/N: You know…the egg in chapter one…but remember…it's now 15 years later!!) 

"But, why are you here?" 

*I'm sure you heard of the legend…*

Harry blinked in surprise.

* Years of Darkness,

defeat, peace, war and light…

Since the beginning of existence

There are two born to fight…

One of dragon, foul of soul..

Dominance and destruction is his goal…

One of dragon, pure of heart…

Lost of love from the start…

These two, destined to fight…

Future of the world…

Plunge into darkness, Or surface to the light.

Final battle thou shall know….

Harry, you are the pure of heart…I am here to guide you…and boy, do you need help!!*

The Silver mist dragon turned and green eyes met green.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ooo…Soo…what do you think. OK..I think that was a bit short…The voice was actually the Silver mist dragon all along…*lol*…Hmm…I need suggestions for names though for the dragon…If you got any good ideas! Please! GIMMEEE!! Read and review!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Of Betrayal

Wow!! Yipee!! Amazing, I'm on chapter 7, the furthest I've ever been in a fanfic *blush*. Hehe, sorry I haven't updated, working on my other fic, The ShadowKeepers. Anyways…back on track now! *beam*

THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS

**Kenny~ **Really? Thanks for the compliment!! I'm not really much of a writer, I think up crazy ideas. But when I write it down, its never the same as I hoped. Thanks for the review!!

**Jess~ **Yup! The dragon is going to be a comical character! I like those *cackle* Thanks for the review!!

**h2opologal~ **Hehee. Thanks! *grin*

**Lord Master Omega~ **Thanks for the review! Glad u liked it!!

**Blondi gurl~ **Yup! Here's the chapter!! Thanks!!

THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS

The Awakening

By Skysong

**Chapter 7: **Of Betrayal.

**************************

*Mind Speak*

'Thoughts' 

[Animal Speech]

**************************

(A/N: Guys, I'm gonna try and speed up the story from now on, this training is not supposed to take this much space, so if it seems really faced paced, yeah I know, I hate it too)

So, from that night on, Harry woke up before sunrise and in the evening after dinner to practice and learn from the Silvermist dragon, Aeolus(A/N: I found out from a website that Aeolus is the King of Winds, found it fitting, dragon and all, however, don't expect 'Aeo' to be regal, he's far from that!!) . From this training, he learned much more than he would have from in the classes, which he still faked being hopeless in. However, it was just this simple decision that lost him his group of "friends"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sighed forlornly as Lyddia proceeded yelling at him. His stallion Xyeran had caught up with is hopeless act and used this fact to "help" his "master" with his act.

[Hmm…should I start bucking for the effect?]

The stallion stared at the purple-faced Horse Mistress with distain.

[Hmm…alright, this once, not too hard, otherwise it will hurt more when I "fall"]  Harry whispered.

Xyeran complied with compliments. With a fierce scream, it started bucking, giving the Horse Mistress a bruise on the side of her arm as she quickly tried to sidestep the out of control horse.

"HARRY!!" Lyddia spluttered, "4 weeks of tack cleaning duty!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Endale shuffled nervously as he and the rest of his group sidled up to Harry after class. 

"I'm sorry Harry, but no offense, you're too hopeless, I mean, um…" he took a deep breath as recollected his thoughts.

"What he means is that, here in the guild of the Mages, you are affected by who you are with…sort of… We are limiting our possibilities and chances of greatness by being with you. We're sorry." Cor licked his lips nervously.

"Sorry, Harry, let's keep it short and sweet…erm…bye."

Harry watched 6 retreating backs, face a cold and expressionless mask he learned from the Dursleys. 

[Guess it's just us then Xyeran?] Harry stroked his black stallion.

His horse snorted in response, showing an unexpected show of concern to his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was twilight, the pale disc of the sun was only a sliver of light on the horizon. A lone figure, dressed in the standard clothing of an Arxarios laid carefree on a midnight black stallion, shimmering in silver.

*BOO!* A cheerful voice screamed in his mind.

*Aeo!! Don't do that!* Harry massaged his forehead groaning.

*Sorry kiddo! Soo…what shall we do today? * With a small pop and a wisp of mist, a Silver dragon appeared, it regarded the stallion lazily before poking its blue tongue out at it. Cheekily it patted the stallion's head, with more force than needed.

*Heya Xyers!! How goes my favourite equine?*

The stallion's head snaked out and teeth chomped close with a clang only a few centimeters away from a silver dragon wing.

(A/N: Oh, and guess who Aeo is based on! Yes Xiera!! Me!! Muhahahaaha!!)

*You are getting slow horse!*

[You are getting stupid LIZARD!! Wait, you were already stupid…silly me] The horse rolled its eyes sarcastically.

*I'm not a lizard! I don't do that tongue thing! * Aeo said insulted, flicking out his tongue just for the effect.

"Since when do dragons watch Mulan?" Harry said amusedly.

*Ok, you're getting cocky there! 100 pushups!! And after that, you need to work on your elements, your control over air needs polishing up …and a one…two…hey, move those muscles you limp noodle!*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so, the training continued. Under the tutorage of a dragon on steroids and a horse with an attitude problem, Harry had improved. 

So the year progressed on, and with time, the less cheerful facts of life as a mage in training was revealed. All the teachers and mentors either showed dislike on various scales to Harry or they just ignored him and assigned him to menial labour. Mistress Tiana was the only one to show sympathy to Harry, to Harry's disapproval. Yet, Harry was glad to have someone to talk to. 

The Grand Competition were coming up, and even the Royalty will be attending. It was always a grand affair with the open sections available to anyone regardless of being a mage, commoner or diabolist. It was a day when truce was called and the only competition was between two opponents fighting over for a prize. There was food, there was betting and gambling, there was "fun", there was laughter. It was that happy showy fair-y kind of day. 

 There was also a special category where all Arxarios must enter. It allowed Master mages and the like to examine the new generation and perhaps choose one to apprentice. You see, after passing the tests of being an Arxarios, (taken 3 weeks after the Competition), an Arxarios will either get a mage of higher ranking to study under. This however also depended on the type of mage the Arxarios wanted to be. There were millions of different specialalities. There were Earth mages, Air mages, Water mages, Fire mages, warrior mages, scholar mages, Alchemist mage, Beast mage and of course the great War mage.

So, it was this occasion that Harry at chosen to be the type of day where "Harry-Potter-the-Arxarios-kicked-ass-and-where-he-will-get-his-revenge-and-reveal-his-power-he-has-been-hiding" however, he wanted to repay the mentor that supported him where others would not.

Tentatively, he knocked on the door to the History classroom.

"Come in! " A familiar female voice drifted out.

Harry peeked inside the door. 

"Mistress Tiana? Are you alright?" 

The History teacher looked up, eyes red and swollen.

"Yes, I'm alright, just that…my father died…and *hiccup* you know how our family was always…short on money (A/N: Does this sound familiar? *grin*)…and well, I guess I won't get married…We have to go…and bury my father, funeral service you know…*hiccup*"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, now why are you here?"

"Well, about the Grand Competition tomorrow…"

"Don't worry about that dear…"

"No, tomorrow, go to the betting booth, place a bet on me…"

"But Harry, you know I can't spare any money…and no offence."

"Trust me"

The grey cloak of an Arxarios swept out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well, the story had changed from what I had originally intended it. The friend's betrayal, well I just thought of that 5 minutes ago, thought it will be interesting. Personally, I really hated how I skipped a whole year in one chapter. But I wanted all his training finished by the very latest Chapter 15. I mean, the real story is when he returns from the mages. I have a LOT planned there. Oh well, to make things clear is that he trains for a year as an Arxarios, 2 years under apprenticeship and 2 more extra years if he happens to want to become an Absolute Master mage. *wink wink* 

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!


	8. Chapter 8: Tournament

Hiya heya again!! Well, I have been thinking, since I skipped over a whole year of his training, that I'll do what I did in my other fic The ShadowKeepers(read that too!! Lol!!) I'll put the important information/scenes in flashback!! Well, anyways, here's the next chappie!! 

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

THANKS TO:

**PlatinumPhoenix~ **Sorry for being slow! Thanks for the review anyways!

**Lady Pheonix Gryffindor~ **Well, here you go, da tournament!! Thanks for the review!!

**Tiger Eyes~ **Thanks!

**H2opologal~ **Yup!! I'm evil!! I hate cliffies myself, but I like writing them…*beam* thanks for the review!

**James~ **Yikes! Dying? *grin* Thanks for the review!

**Legacy(FD)x~ **Thanks for the review!

**Pheonixrising~ **Thanks!

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

The Awakening 

By Skysong

**Chapter 8: **Tournament

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

**************************

*Mind Speak* (Aeolus for now)

'Thoughts' 

[Animal Speech]

**************************

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

It was the day of the Grand Competition. Villagers all the way from Stellatan (The village that Harry first arrived in when he arrived in this time period.) and beyond the Infinite Sea swarmed to the Mages Guildhall and lands just for the festival. There was things for everyone. Stalls set up my hopeful merchants, betting booths for those who are there to try their luck. There were horses, weapons, spells and scrolls sold. Rides for the children, and of course, the tournament.

(A/N: Here's a map…its stuffed probably, but it will give you a rough idea: )

**________________________________________________________**

|                                                       /                     /   Shard    \       ^        |

|                                              ____/                ^   /    Ranges   \   /     \      |

|      Infinite Sea                 _/   |  |                 /      \                     /          \     |

|         ________________/    }\  \ River      /  /                                         |

|      _/                      {             }  \  \ Stellata/  /     [  ]______[ ]                 |

|   _/    Parched        { Eternal }   \____    __/       [  Guild of    ]                |

|_/        desert          {Forests  }      ___/  /            [_ Mages__]                 | 

|                               {             }     /    _/                                                   | 

|  [+++++++++]      {            }     /    /                                                      |

|  |   Guild of     |      ========  /  /\ \ ____                                              |

|  |  Diabolists   |     | Village of |/  / (            )                                              |

|  |         |  |        |      | Stellatan  |       (Lake    )                                           |   

|  [+++  |  |+++]      ========       (FraiFair  )                                         |

|_______\_\________{_______}__(_______)____________________|

***********************************

Harry sat by Lake Fraifair, skipping stones absentmindedly over its glassy surface. Xyeran grazed in the shade of a nearby oak, savagely attacking the grass. 

'Well, this is it, time to show the world…' 

A stone hopped across the lake several times before sinking.

'…to show Zar, his lot…and Endale and HIS traitorous lot…they were never true friends…only "befriended" me to go against Zar I suppose…'

Another stone hopped a little further than the first.

_'Well, they're no use to me…they just …'_

SPLASH!

*Hiya! Ready for the big day? Wait, its already that day! Have you polished all your weapons? Are you entering anything?*

Aeo bobbed up and down excitedly. Xyeran looked up, snorted then returned to amputating his grass.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

*Allriiight!!! Look out world!!!!*

******************************

Trumpets blared loudly in a fanfare. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen!! I, your commentator, Mage Nage, the sage, welcome you all here on this fine sunny afternoon. And I'm happy to announce that the Grand Competition has officially commenced. First is the Axarios Trials. The list of opponents will be now posted on the main board by the arena entrance.  Now, now young ones, don't push… "

Harry internally laughed his head off, _'Well, this shows who was the inventor of muggle trivia shows, at least the voice part…'_

He peered over the many heads bobbing up and down. Mazure was first against Harry in simple magic. Arxarios' don't really learn much magic, they learn it mainly in their second year, however, they do cover some basics, all wandless magic of course.

"Interesting…"

******************************

Embar and Mornia exited the arena supporting a variety of hexes between them. Mornia had won this round, much to Zar and his group's delight. 

"And next is Cean and Harry. Cean, though he favours the physical, is still at a higher than average standard in the arcane arts for his rank. According to reports from the Arcane Master, Bian, he is better on attacking spells compared to defensive, not that it really matters much…his opponent Harry, is absolutely pathetic, according to his mentors, so folks, this will be one amusing match to watch…"

Harry smirked.

"Oi, watya smirkin' at, worm??" 

"Nothing."

Nage's voice echoed through the arena, "You know the rules boys, and START!"

Cean started off by casting the wandless equivalent of the Jelly legs curse, only to find it brushed off by a flick, he stared at Harry in disbelief. He cast a bolt of flame which Harry ducked, although it singed a few hairs. Then he gave a sadistic laugh and cast several blades of ice shooting towards Harry, they all missed their target although one lightly cut his eyebrow. Harry decided to take action. 

He started mumbling under his breath. Fingers weaving a complex net about him. He gave another smirk then bushed the magical net at Cean who was taken off guard, caught in the net.

There was silence.

This was unexpected.

Definitely unexpected.

Nage the commentator cleared his throat nervously. "Well, um, nice…good work boys, you may go and get yourself…erm…healed."

And a quieter comment at the end, "Must be a fluke."

*************************

*That was great! I saw it!*

"How, didn't anyone notice you?"

*I'm a dragon…seriously, I know how to do some magic you know, hmpf!*

Harry and Aeo were back at the lake again. 

*What do you have tomorrow?*

"Horses."

Xyeran galloped over with a horsey smirk.

[And, I'm going to kick the butt of those stupid lump they call horses!]

************************

(A/N: I considered letting it go there, but because I was late updating, I'll write a bit more…)

Harry woke up early the next day to saddle up Xyeran, they both preferred bareback, however the rules stated against it. That's how he almost crashed into Kalika. (from Endale's group) 

"Ooof!"

"Oh, sorry Harry, I was getting my saddle, I didn't see you …"

"No problems." Harry said emotionlessly.

"How's Xyeran? He still is very, "lively" isn't he?"

"Yeah!" (And he's not lying either)

"Good luck for today." 

"You too." 

All this was exchanged behind layers of falsehood, and both of them knew. This tournament meant everything about the future, for example, it affected which Master/Grand Master mage will choose you as an apprentice for 2 years. Everyone of course were fighting over the best, nicest and most powerful.

Xyeran peered around the stables, when he was sure no one was near, he gently nudged his master, which was for show, strictly against his nature, [Come on, it's about to start!]

**************************

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, now we have the horses challenge, this competition is to see how our young arxarios can manage their equine friends (or enemies) in different circumstances…now here they come…Cean with Agro."

Cean rode in on his green and black stallion.

"Karuth with Swift." Karuth entered on his Silver and yellow colt.

"Zar and Storm" Zar rode in smugly on his stunning black gelding with red streaks.

"Shaeon and Dazzle" A strawberry roan mare trotted into the arena with Shaeon waving cheerfully at the crowd, only a small group waved back, they looked suspiciously like her family.

"Mornia with Dawn." A orange and yellow mare…

"Amriel and Shining" A white filly…

"Endale and Icefire" A blue and white gelding…

"Mazure and Mace." A grey stallion flecked in black.

"Cor and Zoom" A brown blur…erm…colt.

"Emar with Firedancer" A red filly…

"Kalika and Darkyll" A black mare, that seemed to be very vicious…(according to Xyeran, Darkyll was his half sister. "No wonder!" muttered Harry.)

"Boreana and Wind" A grey gelding…

"and, lastly Harry and Xyeran…" Xyeran trotted out head tilted proudly high. It snorted at Wind before standing beside him, calmer than usual.

"And now, our first challenge is the fire obstacle. Competitors must lead their horses through a series of burning hoops and obstacles, don't worry, our fire mages have over done themselves, ensuring your safety…now, one at the time, you will be scored for time, how well your horse behaves, how you and your horse cooperates…" 

************************

"Next contestant is…(shuffling of papers)…Harry and Xyeran, a surprise magic match yesterday, but I seriously doubt he could do the same today…Xyeran, though from the best line of breeding, has a very HOT temper, and I'm sure many people will back me up here, that equine's infamous for it! Oh well, I'll quit the chit chat…START!"

"Let's go Xyeran!"

The fist obstacle was the lead the horse across a rope bridge with fire burning below.

[Do we HAVE to cross that?] Xyeran whined, to Harry's surprise, [I hate heights!]

"You hate heights? Then you must defeat it, let's go!! Come on, I'll lead you, just don't look."

Harry felt Xyeran shiver underneath his saddle. And he gently lead Xyeran to the start of the bridge. The bridge was only 20 metres long, the wood was spelled with anti-flammable runes that shimmered along the edges of the bridge. He nudged Xyeran forward, and in about 5 minutes, they made it across.

Xyeran snorted disdainfully at the obstacle, [Hah! See, I told you I could do it!]

"Very nice! Let's go!"

Next was a series of flaming hoops, which Xyeran jumped with ease and cheerfulness now that he was sure he was on solid ground.

Next was a small maze with walls of flame. Harry quickly casted a cooling spell over himself and Xyeran and they galloped in.

10 minutes later, they were out, they sprinted back to the starting line.

"Well, another surprise…that was the fastest time today!" Then muttered, "I need to put in a bet soon…"

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

A/N: Well, how is it? Review please!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Tournament Part II

Ok, I can't write really long chapters, I stuff them up...like the one I attempted to do last time! Thanks for reviewing everyone!!

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

Thanks to:

**Iniysa: **Thanks for the review!!

**H2opologal: **Yup, here's the tournament part 2!

**Potter-man1: **Thanks for the review!

**Kento: **Sorry for the slow update! Thanks!

**PlatinumPheonix: **Thanks!

**Jaded*secrets: **Thanks for the review!! Hehe

**Brion: **Yeah, I think long chappies make me loose my concentration, it is lacking a bit of detail isn't it...thanks for the tip!

**RainWaters: **Yup!! I like kicking butt too!! *beam*

**Dragon Tamer47: **There you go! ^__~

**BOB: **Thanks for the review!!

**Lady Phoenix Gryffindor: **Hey thanks!! 

**Pheonixrising1: **Muhaha!! A cliffie!! Yeah, I hate cliffies too, but hey, it's a job requirement to be evil!!

**Naia: **Wow! Thanks! I like revenge too...*cackle*

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

The Awakening 

By Skysong

**Chapter 9: Tournament (PART II)**

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

*Mind speech*

_'Thoughts'_

[Animal Speech]

/\/\/\/Flashback/\/\/\/

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen!! Now, is the second round of the horses challenge, this is the water race!!!! Each contestant is to race through as series of water courses, rivers, lakes, waterfalls, some can even reach up to neck height! No weapons in this race folks, and the current favourites for this race is Zoom and Storm so  put your bets in…personally, I'll go for Xyeran, full of surprises there,…anyhow…back to the race…everyone assembled? Good! On your maaarks!! Get set! Gooooooooo!!!"

Xyeran snorted at the horse next to him, which just happened to be Icefire with Endale. [Stand aside you pathetic lump of recycled flesh!]

And they were off, tearing down what was apparently an never-ending lake, it steadily got deeper as it went along, and soon, it was waist height. Mist obscured visibility and the other contestants disappeared from view.

[Slow down, save your energy, we can catch up later…]

Xyeran muttered a few colourful equine words then obliged to a steady canter.

[Which way now?]

[Erm…that way?]

Harry pointed towards the left hand shore.

[You sure? Ahh, where did we come from?…there is water from all sides!!]

[This lake's enchanted!!]

[Keep on going forward then!]

The continued on, for what seemed like forever in this eternal water world before they saw some change in their scenery. A gigantic waterfall blocked their path, go left, they'll get crushed, go right they'll get crushed, and go centre, they'll get REALLY crushed, stay there and they will get swept away by the current. Harry pulled up Xyeran for the moment.

[Suggestions are welcome…]

[Hmm…can you stop the water?]

[We only learn about controlling the elements after we become an apprentice…]

[Shield?]

[Yes, but it might break under the natural pressure]

[Oh dear, last option then, hold on tight.]

Xyeran's whole body started to glow a vibrant blue. His violet eyes flashed and he shifted his neck from side to side. Harry shivered as he felt power flooding into the form of his equine companion.

[Close your eyes and mouth]

Xyeran raced through the waterfall, water pounding on their bodies, they will feel really bruised afterwards. But not now.

They were now in a cave, only a steady trickle of water flowed here to their surprise. They continued on at a steady pace, listening for traps. Suddenly, 2 shards of ice hurled their way, they only just managed to doge them. A dull roar tugged at the back of Harry's mind.

"Did you hear that?" Harry said aloud.

[Uh oh!!! RUNNN!!!]

[I can't run! You run!!!]

Xyeran bolted along the long tunnel, sweat or water stained his coat shimmering black. 

[Noooo!!]

A gigantic tidal wave emerged from behind them, forcefully they were spewed out of the cave.

[Ouchies!]

[No!! Zoom is only half a kilometre or so to the finish line!] A brown blur sent jumping spray and foam in flying in the distance.

Xyeran snorted and charged. Flanks quivering, neck extended, tail flying behind him like a black flag in a strong wind. Harry pressed himself against his body, and together, in an arrow-like fashion, they galloped down the river.

[Erm…Xyeran, don't look now] Harry hissed against the wind distorting his face, [Storm and Zar are right behind us, and Swift and Karuth just behind them…]

Xyeran almost gave a roar of fury, except that his lack of a lion's vocal chords stopped him, slowly, they pulled away from Storm and Swift, Zoom was almost in Xyeran's biting range now.

[Nooo…don't bit-]

Zoom kicked out his rear leg, almost loosing its balance, however, its job was done. The salty water of the river stung Xyeran's eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, Amaaaaazing race!! A close one tooo!! Zoom and Cor, finished first, Xyeran and umm…Harry second, and Storm with Zar, a close third…" (A/N: He's not perfect, no one is perfect, I made them make some mistakes on purpose to show that Harry is still human.)

Harry lead Xyeran cooling him down. Mopping him up with a towel.

[That was great! Don't worry]

[COLOURFUL EQUINE LANGUAGE]

[Xyeran…come on, there's still the mounted combat and the free-for-all combat tomorrow, no worries…]

[MORE COLOURFUL EQUINE LANGUAGE]

[Xyeran!]

[MORE MORE COLOURFUL EQUINE LANGUAGE]

Xyeran's teeth chomped down hard on Dawn's, Mornia's horse, leg, Dawn screamed in pain, hissing at Xyeran, who merely narrowed his eyes at her, snorting. Dawn shuffled back quickly then bolted off down the stables, with her mistress chasing after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, started off early with the combat competition. Unfortunately, it was Master Ewellin, the fighting master who was refereeing it for disqualifications. And in the afternoon it was Mistress Lyddia's turn to judge the mounted combat.

Harry scowled and muttered some colourful human language translated into horse language so no one could hear.

Xyeran tutted disapprovingly, [No, you need to put more emphasis behind those words, more anger…that's good, that's good…no, that's a bit too much…no need to scream. Ouch!]

Aeo appeared in a puff of smoke, tail swinging like a lasso behind him. 

*Well…language, language! Now, are you ready for today's com—Go wash your mouth out boy!*

Harry stalked off sulkily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome to the last day of the tournament folks! First up, we have the free-for-all combat, any weapon, any magic as long as you are not aiming for a kill! Well, our judge for this is Master Ewellin " A scattered yet revered applause.

"Well, first up is Embar and Amriel…"

Harry merged into the crowds, one eye kept on Embar and Amriel battling each other fiercely with a variety of weapons and magic. 

"Ooof!! Sorry sir!"

"No worries," a tall man in well-oiled leather armour pulled Harry up from the ground, he nodded politely and headed towards the arena audience section. A sword swaying from its hilt at his side.

_'Strange, he has the power of a mage, a very powerful mage, yet he wears black? I never saw a mage wearing black, a fire mage is red, water is dark blue, air is light blue, earth is green, and a fighter mage is grey…but full on black?'_

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts as he heard the loud cheerful voice of Nage yell, "Calling Arxarios Harry, come to the arena immediately, your match against Zar is about to start, failure to come within 5 minutes will result in a forfeit."

Harry sprinted to the arena.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't you think you should get one of the spare swords the rack?" Master Ewellin sneered. 

Supposedly, all arxarios are to make their own weapons during their fighting lessons, but Master Ewellin though he was too pathetic and made him polish swords instead. However, Ewellin didn't know that Harry did end up making a sword, not with the provided materials, but special materials he, Xyeran and Aeo collected from the around Eternal forests.

"No sir." Harry walked into the arena, no weapons in sight.

"Interesting, is young Harry fighting barehanded? Anyways, ready, set, GO!"

Zar smirked, "Hah, you're pathetic you know!" 

Zar sent a huge chop towards Harry's head, which he barely ducked. A low slash, Harry stepped aside. A feint, then a jab. It nicked Harry's arm shallowly.

"What? Why isn't Harry doing anything?" Nage cried, "I placed a bet on him!"

"Then you're stupid, he handles a sword like a worm!" The fighting master hissed.

Harry smirked inwardly, Zar was obviously getting tired as strike after strike missed its target further and further. Zar turned to magic, sending a shimmering net flying towards Harry.

_'Let the games begin!'_

Harry raised his arms and a reflecting shield sent the net bouncing back to Zar, trapping him tightly. One weakness and also strength of this particular kind of net is that it can only be undone if the caster is knocked unconscious.

Harry murmured a word of revelation, stripping away the invisibility charm that covered his sword, Myst. 

In every aspect, it was a beautiful and deadly sword, created hammer-by-hammer blow by its owner for its owner. Its perfectly balanced blade or Platinum and rare mythril metals shimmered with runes imbedded along its length. Its hilt was black leather, set with a single gem of Alkar, a gemstone made by the hands of an elf by combining melted emeralds, rubies, diamonds, sapphires and topaz into a single gem overflowing with raw magic. 

Harry had stumbled over the gem by pure chance…

/\/\/\/\Flashback/\/\/\/\

Harry stumbled as a large branch swooped his way.

"Stupid Aeo! Telling me to go to the Eternal Forests to gather materials at night? And there isn't at least a full moon!"

A strange low guttural growl echoed through the night. 

Harry's hand quickly weaved a shielding charm, a scream of pain pierced his concentration.

A strange figure clutched at its side, a sword carving the air in front of him, just before the snout of a hideous creature. The creature's mattered fur was stained with blood, the owner of the blood unknown. Slit-like eyes and a gaping mouth was set in its triangular face, four horns protruded from its head, dripping with what seemed to be poison. A tail like a scorpion jabbed the air excitedly behind it, with each jab, a few sparks flew from it, blowing up a tree behind it. 

_'Yikes! Some cousin of the Blast-ended- Skrewt maybe? I don't want to know!' _

Leaping into the clearing, Harry a powerful blast of magic, the spell hit the creature full in the stomach. Unfortunately, it was only injured, and charged at Harry, horns first. Harry screamed out a freezing charm, the creature thudded to the ground, rock-solid. Harry walked over to the figure.

"Thank you human."  The stranger spoke with a heavy accent.

"You're-You're…"

"Yes, I'm an elf, my name is Gelmir Elensar. I thank you for saving my life!"

"But-but…"

"Yes, elves do exist, though we usually keep out of mortal men's sight, here, take this Alkar gem, it is a poor substitute for my life, yet I have nothing else to give. Although…"

Gelmir winced as he struggled to stand, he placed a finger on Harry's forehead, just under the lightning bolt, a faint green tinge flared then died as if absorbed.

"I bless you by the elven star, walk well, I hope we meet again." 

Gelmir staggered off into the trees, leaving only the fluorescent Alkar gem in Harry's palm.

/\/\/\END FLASHBACK/\/\/\

Harry spun his sword expertly, its blade singing. With a swift kick, Zar was on the ground, Harry's foot on his chest, Myst at his throat.

"Yield, or feel Myst bite into your flesh" Harry hissed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well? Read and review! And I'll try to update  quicker next time, I'll try updating each of my fics within 2 weeks max. READ AND REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10: Initiation

Ok guys, I feel really guilty for not writing since.erm...yeah.I had a piano exam and all these other exams and assignments *flop*. Sooo.to make up, I will try to update both of my fics every week, not just one every second week.if worse comes to worse.expect lots and lots of chapters during my school holidays (that's in 2 weeks.Oh joy! Oh glory! Oh the happiness!  
  
Oh well, I'm afraid that to keep things going quickly, I don't have to time to individually reply to your reviews (aww). THANKS EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! I might post a chapter to answer questions or something laters.for now anyhow (hey that rhymes *shock horror*) let us continue.  
  
\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
KEY  
  
*Mind speech*  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
[Animal speech]  
  
||High Nargoniel||  
  
\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
The Awakening  
  
By Skysong1  
  
Chapter 10: Initiation  
  
Zar paled as cold emerald orbs narrowed into thin slits at him.  
  
Swallowing his pride, he muttered, "I yield".  
  
Nage's voice echoed about the stadium as he forgot to turn off his amplifying spell, "Haha old man.now hand over the money.hey, I'm owed more than that."  
  
****************************  
  
Harry gave a small smile as he polished his sword. Xyeran attacked the grass, teeth first, nearby.  
  
"Well, how is our pathetic worm today?" Zar sneered, by his gang.  
  
"Shame that you lost.does that make you a flea?" Harry didn't pause from polishing his sword.  
  
"You should watch your tongue, you little parent-less freak or."  
  
That had hit a chord. Harry glanced up, eyes flashing, if voiced had colour, his voice turned a polished steel gray, "You know my dear Zar, I believe you should leave before I remove some of your "vital" organs.I don't know, but I believe your little girlfriend Shaeon probably want children later on in life."  
  
Cean and Karuth glared at Harry cracking their knuckles. Waving a hand almost dismissively, two horrified boys found themselves knuckle-less, and that the bones in their hands were actually floating in a rubbery glove.  
  
"You better watch your back scum!"  
  
The troupe hurried off.  
  
**************************  
  
"Harry!!!"  
  
The door creaked open completely.  
  
"Thank you! You don't know how much this meant to me! Now, we can give a decent funeral to my father and I can also marry my dear Aubrey!"  
  
Mistress Tiana was overcome with excitement. She gestured at a nearby seat then cheerfully conjured up a cup of tea. Harry accepted it graciously. "Why Harry, you can even come to the wedding! I'll even go and find some dress robes and everything"  
  
Harry gave a small blush, "Erm.I'll be fine.so who's this Aubrey?"  
  
"He's a fine gentleman indeed! He is actually a Ranger, they are the guardians and protectors of the forest, his fighting skills are superb. Expert at plants and poisons. But anyhow since he injured his leg in a duel, he actually lives on a farm now, he doesn't like fertiliser and all that wishy-washy stuff, preferring to let it grow naturally. The fruit and vegetables are smaller, but tends to be more succulent.oh I'm rambling on now.but he is a fine character, Aubrey Weasley." her eyes glazed over.  
  
Harry stiffened in his seat, 'My god.Weasley? I knew Ron's family was old.but.whoa."  
  
The history mistress mage snapped out of her reverie. "Harry, why did you hide your abilities?"  
  
"Some things are best left to be revealed later," Harry answered simply, he quickly changed the subject, "What is supposed to happen now? Aren't we supposed to graduate from 'Arxarios-hood' now?"  
  
"Why yes, but you will find out tonight.no Arxarios is allowed to know until it is time" she gave a mystical grin.  
  
*********************  
  
(A/N: Was going to stop here.but I feel sorry for you all.)  
  
Mistress Zaria, head of Arxarios, gave a small sigh as she paced before her assembled charges.  
  
"Well, a year has come and gone.my how time flies.you all have flourished under your hard work."  
  
Zar and his cronies sniggered.  
  
"And now, it is time to be truly initiated into the guild.no longer are you all tyros of the guild."  
  
She stopped her pacing and started proclaiming in High Nargoniel, which the Arxarios had learned in their classes, (A/N: Remember in chapter erm.6, well, I decided to scrap my making a language concept, instead, I will code it like this, its much easier to read.)  
  
|| By the power of the racing wind,  
May these students find knowledge.  
By the power of the steady Earth,  
May these students find tranquillity.  
By the power of the flowing water,  
May these students find healing.  
By the power of the fierce fire,  
May these students find power.  
By the power of the Arcane,  
Most powerful force of all,  
I, Mistress Zaria Helwa, declare these students as true mages.||  
  
A faint white light surrounded the newly initiated mages, their old grey cloaks that once symbolised them as Arxarios, now where a pearly white, symbolising, true mages. A single grey band around each of their cuffs indicated that they were plain mages, with no specialisations. The specialisation part comes later.  
  
***********************  
  
A/N: CLIFFIE!!! *grins evilly* Oh well, there you go! READ AND REVIEW! I had to stop it there, otherwise I wouldn't have the time to post it up at all.oh well...until next time.  
  
Skysong1 signing off. 


	11. Chapter 11: The War apprentice

See? I promised that I will update soon!!  
  
Thanks to Iniysa, Prd2bAmerican18 (Good point, no good at rock-climbing either.but that doesn't mean I don't like mountains *grins evilly*), Ladyhawke35( True, Apologies to Naia (luved your fics too), but that was because I had a mental blank for his Arxarios training. That is also why the Arxarios training period is so short, now, he is going to be an apprentice mage. It is sort of like a Knight and a squire relationship, (you'll find out about it laters) it is a bit different.thanks for the review anyways!), BOB and Dragon Tamer47(*cringe* see...i did update quicker *runs for cover* hehe)  
  
Let us continue.  
  
\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
KEY  
  
*Mind speech*  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
[Animal speech]  
  
||High Nargoniel||  
  
\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//  
  
The Awakening  
  
By Skysong1 Chapter 11: The War apprentice  
  
"I am sure you all know there are many different types of mages, apart from the standard mages, which are identified by their grey clothing or bands if they are just apprentices, there are also Fire, water, earth, wind, scholar, alchemist, seer, animal and war mages. Now, one by one, you will enter the chamber, then you will go up to the orb. Then you must decide on what you want to specialize in. And the orb will see if you have the potential."  
  
It was the next day, and the assembled, newly initiated apprentices were eagerly awaiting to specialize, then later get a mage master to complete their apprenticeship.  
  
Harry just sat in the corner of the waiting chamber absentmindedly counting cracks in the ceiling.  
  
"Harry.your turn."  
  
Silently, Harry stalked into the awaiting chamber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Had Harry not been feeling like a bundle of nerves, he would have probably spent more time appreciating the architecture of the room. Columns soared upwards, joined together to form a dome at the top. A ball of multi- coloured arcane energy bought the columns together like a magnet at the top as the columns struggled to reach it. Each column was dedicated to a certain branch of the mages.  
  
A column of fire, a column of water, a column that resembled a tree with snaking vines around it, a column seeming to be made of cloud, a column with owls swooping about quills and parchment, a column ending with a large cauldron, steam curling upwards, a column with stars and planets rotating around it, a column with animals with fish and sharks at the bottom, and an eagle circling the very top, and lastly, there was a column, a vast assortment of weaponry, a trickle of red dribbled down.  
  
Harry stepped up a series of steps in the middle of the chamber. The ball of arcane energy stopped swirling, seeming to solidify. It descended downwards until it hovered at shoulder level.  
  
Taking a deep breathe, Harry grabbed the orb with both hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a field.  
  
Sunlight weaved itself around the swaying stalks of wheat. The sky beamed its brilliance upon the sea of gold. A young girl and a boy ran around playing through the stalks.  
  
Then, slowly, it morphed.  
  
The crops twisted and withered. Once golden wheat were now a grey-greenish- brown. Storm clouds rolled in tidal waves. A cry of a battle horn meshed with the boom of thunder. The two children looked about frightened then they bolted off in a sprint. However, where ever they ran, the loud drumming of hooves and the clang of rapidly moving armor seemed to fill their ears.  
  
Harry watched in horror as he felt himself being rooted to the ground, unable to move.  
  
Two armies charged at one another. Faces on both sides hidden under heavy hoods to shield them from the rain. The mud and withered wheat were stained crimson. Somehow, he was not injured, even though he was rooted to the spot. A blond head with tattered pigtails plopped to the ground, followed by another with hair cropped short.  
  
One figure specifically caught his attention. Madly, the figure, swung his battle axe. Deadly graceful arcs chopping off enemy flesh like a chainsaw through wet paper bags, only with a sickly crunch.  
  
The figure glanced up.  
  
Green met green.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gasping, Harry was wrenched out of his vision. However, try as he might, he could not remove his hands from the orb.  
  
*You see that? Are you sure you wish to walk that path?*  
  
The voice echoed in his head, like Aeo's did, however, it had a certain hollow, unmoving quality to it. It sounded alive, but not alive in a sense. Mortal yet never endingly immortal.  
  
"Yes, I am sure." Harry whispered, clenching his eyes closed trying desperately to get rid of the vision of war from his head, "I know this, I also must do something to stop it."  
  
*You choose a hard, lonely road. Many have perished before hand. No, most have perished. But I sense strength within you, I wish thee luck. Unfortunately, I doubt you will die of old age. Walk well, Apprentice of War. *  
  
The chamber door clanged open at the last sentence. The ethereal voice froze everyone in the waiting chamber into a shocked silence.  
  
The orb glowed for a moment. Harry slipped to the ground unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well? Read and review!! Obviously! Hmmm.nah, I feel sorry for you, here's a preview.  
  
A tap.  
  
A nudge.  
  
A push.  
  
A.loud swearing.  
  
Harry peered up groggily. A familiar face of a stranger, stared down at him, beaming relieved.  
  
"About time! You have to tell me where you buy that sleeping drought! You were asleep for a week!! I'm a bit of an insomniac myself.  
  
Oh well, until next time.  
  
Skysong1 signing off 


	12. Chapter 12: Mage master

(NOTE: This is an edited version! Thanks to David305 who pointed out the mistakes, hehe, oops. Thanks for the tip!!) 

Yellow again!! 

Thanks to h2opologal (Who me? Evil?? *blink*), TuxedoMac(Yeah, I like hidden abilities, it usually means revenge and lots of fun in the end ^_^), Prd2bAmerican18, Iniysa (Hehe, sorry, I can't write long chapters otherwise, I tend to leave out important information for some unknown reason, I'll try though!), Sockey, Arizosa (*salute* Of course!!), Alexiel (Great to have you back lol!), BOB, Dragon Tamer47 and clown.

Oh well, let's go!

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

*mind speech*

'Thoughts' 

[Animal speech]

||High Nargoniel||

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

The Awakening 

By skysong1

Chapter 12: Mage Master

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tap.

A nudge.

A push.

A – loud swearing.

Harry peered up groggily. A familiar face of a stranger, stared down at him, beamingly relieved.

"About time! You have to tell me where you buy that sleeping draught! You were asleep for a week! I'm a bit of an isomniac myself you see…"

It was the tall man in armor which he crashed into before his tournament against Zar. Upon closer inspection, he seemed in his late thirties, with shoulder length dark brown hair, his eyes were a peculiar icy blue but held neither coldness or

Danger, in fact, they seemed to be filled with certain qualities of cheerfulness, hyperactivity, and to some extent, wisdom.

Mistress Zaria, head of Arxarios scowled, "Please, Celahir, let the boy have his rest, no, LET ME have a rest! Your continuous chatter is driving me crazy!!" She massaged her temples grumbling.

"I'm sure he's fine, Zaria, _Arwen en amin _(elfish: My lady)_, _Excuse me, I need to talk to Harry privately." 

Zaria left the room thankfully, "Oh, and Harry, the Healer-mage said that you are to stay in the hospital for a week, when apprentices decide to specialize in War magics, the specialization chamber tends to drain them magically and physically, Walk well Harry, Good luck!"

Harry turned to the stranger, "Who are you? What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I am Celahir, Absolute Master War mage, part elf, fully insane, and I'm here to ask you, if you wish to be my apprentice? I am sure you know that all who decide to specialize must undergo at least one year of training. One more if you wish to become a Master, and another if you want to be a High or Absolute Master. I'm getting off topic here, so do you accept to come under my tutelage?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's great!! We will have lots and lots and lots of fun together won't we!! Hey, I can also teach you some elvish!!" Celahir beamed ecstatically, "Call me Cel when we're in private by the way, anything else makes me sound old, I mean, I'm only 100 or so years old."

Harry blinked.

"I'm part elf…"

"Oh!!" Harry grinned sheepishly.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry strode up the Arxarios dormitories a week later.

He opened the door to a dozen or so death glares. 

"Yes?" Harry said mildly.

"I don't see, how you, the pathetic scum, can become a War mage." Shaeon said haughtily. She threw a punch at his face, which he swiftly caught.

"_Auta miqula orqu" _Harry mentally thanked Cel to teach him that insult. (Elfish: Go kiss an Orc)

He stalked off to retrieve his belongings, as the rest of the apprentices tried to decode what he said. Grinning as he exited, he magically tied his ex-classmates' shoelaces together. Five minutes later, loud cursing erupted from the dorms.

Harry ran off towards the west wing of the guildhouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now Harry, these are my quarters, you will sleep in that room, adjoining to it. I will train and teach you…and test you. But, I'm sure we'll have some fun! Hmm, I reckon we should start tomorrow morning. I expect you up at dawn. Hmm, usually, I go abroad during this time of year, but I think we can go through a few months of basic training before we go out and see the world!"

Harry was starting to regret him choosing Cel as a mage master. Sure, he was friendly enough, but his mouth hasn't stopped functioning since he agreed to become his apprentice.

"Now, a war mage is exactly what it sounds, "Cel turned and looked at Harry seriously, "luckily for us, we are in a peaceful era, only a few small battles between a few feuding states, but if war suddenly broke out, we would probably be the first to be dragged out and plonked on a battlefield. War mages are supposed to be all round masters of magic, fighting, academics and survival. Mainly survival. Just by wearing "war mage" in your title either means that people from all over the lands zoom over to kill you, or that they will zoom over to hire you." Cel paused, and struggled to regain his serious composure, "Oh well, I think we should get you some equipment too, horse…wait you got a horse, err…sword, hmm…you got a sword, very nice one too, from where I was watching in the stadium, aha! Armor! Hmm, proper gear for your ickle horsie…"

_'He better not let Xyeran hear that...ickle horsie indeed.' _Harry thought to himself.

"…hmm, a battle axe, daggers, lots and lotsa other stuff." Cel grinned, "We can go shopping in Uialtum, that's an elven city, hey, we can go and visit my father!"

Harry decided to stop his mage master from rambling on again, "Erm, excuse me Cel, sir?"

"and we can…yes?"

"You're rambling."

"Ahh, yes, you have a point there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aeo popped in on Harry by the lake that afternoon. 

* Heya! Heard you got a mage master!*

"Yeah…he's cool, talks a lot…" 

[He called me ickle horsie] Xyeran trotted over, giving a "horsie" death glare. (A/N: Which resembled a cross between a squint and going cross-eyed I might add.)

"You heard us Xyers?"

[You mean I DIDN'T? The paddock was outside…]

"Oh spying are we?"

[No way! I was eavesdropping!]

Harry and Aeo both raised an eyebrow.

[Hey! Eavesdropping is much more dignified!] Xyeran said defensively.

*/" Yeah right!! "/*  Aeo and Harry grinned, together they pushed Xyeran into the lake.

[OI!!!!!! WHY YOU…  Insert colourful equine languageI'll get you for that!! That is no way to treat a dignified equine!] 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well? What do you think? I decided to put some elvish to make it more interesting. (No I did not make it up, I used websites). Anyways, please read and review!!


	13. Chapter 13: Blood

Baack!!! School just started, but I'm still in a good mood somehow. I'll write a nice long chapter since that's what I did for my other fic, and I'll try to keep chapters this long from now on (tell me what you think about the length k?)

Also, if anyone wants me to email them when I update, just say so in your review and leave you email! 

Thanks to Reader(Yup, I'll put you on the "mailing list"), RainOwl, gaul1, DragonTamer46(*salute* see?? L-O-N-G chapter this time!! Hehe), Iniysa, Arizosa(Who knows…*chuckle*), David305(Thanks for the tip, I actually have a Beta, Xiera…but she hasn't been doing much lately, hehe…*cracks a whip*), Prd2bAmerican18, h2opologal, BOB, shdurrani and TuxedoMac.

ALSO: My planning for this fic has changed completely. I never expected his training to be so long…I was hoping for it to be finished by chapter 10. And well, yeah. So here I will give you all two options.

1) "The Awakening" will feature Harry's training (I will go in more detail then, and turn this into an actual fic). There will be no major climax etc. But there will be some action etc. (And lotsa fun with Cel and erm…future characters…hmm…if this happens I can add more stuff into the plot) It won't be that long (hopefully). The end of this fic will probably when he decides to return. Then I will write a sequel, which is all the fun stuff that I had planned for this fic. (*hint hint nudge nudge…my beta knows…I think*) After that, we'll see.

OR  
  


2) I will continue on like this, "The Awakening" will become really chunky. (Epic?? Erm…) I will try and hurry along the training a bit. But I had already thought of this plotline, sorta. 

I am personally tempted with option 1.

So guys, answer me in your reviews along with any emails so I can send updates!!

(If you want me to do the same for my other fanfic "The ShadowKeepers" please wait until I deal with this. And don't ask for it in an Awakening review?)

Oh well…onward march!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Awakening (**Possible slight name change if we go to option 1…)

By Skysong1 

**Chapter 13: Blood**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Mind Speech*

'Thoughts' 

[Animal Speech]

||High Nargoniel||

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was early the next morning, just before dawn to be precise. Thinking his young charge to be still in bed, Celahir, crept up to Harry's bed.

Wiggling his fingers expertly, he sent a waterfall of water cascading onto his apprentice's bed.

Ten minutes later with water pooling around his legs, he frowned, _'He is sure a deep sleeper…'_

Sighing frustratedly, he waved an arm absentmindedly water suddenly evaporated out of every inch of the room, paste-ed his best "angry War Mage master" expression on his face, and threw aside the covers.

"Apprentice!! Rise and shine sleeping beauty!! We have to train!! You really have to tell me where you get that sleeping draught…" Cel paused in mid rant, and gazed at his invisible apprentice.

"You're not here." He stated the obvious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, by the river Stellata, Aeo was attempting to coach his bonded soul, how to distinguish Sugartooth vine from its poisonous cousin the Ventooth vine. And how to extract its poison for use. And how to properly lick the Sugartooth vine like a candy cane. Which to say the least, wasn't very relevant to the lesson.

*You…mhm…see, it tastes, mhm, just like, candy cane…you know those rainbow swirly ones??…*

Harry rolled his eyes, "Can you get on with the lesson?"

*They're really, mhm…nice you know??*

"The Ventooth?"

*No, the Sugartooth stupid!! * Aeo whacked Harry on the head with his tail.

"Ouch!!"

*Now pay attention…* Aeo paused, glanced around, then quickly disappeared in a puff of fog-like, silver smoke.

Cel galloped over on "his ickle horsie", a pretty, blue-whitish mare named Frostbite, or as Cel affectionately calls her "Frosty the snowmare". He swung off his horse then ran over like a child in a candy store, which was, actually, what it was.

"Sugartooth!!!! Haven't had that in ages!!" He ripped off a proportion and began sucking cheerfully on it. "Ed' I'ear ar' elenea!!" He glanced at Harry's quizzical face, "By the sea and the stars! You should know a few Elven phrases by the time we travel into the Elven kingdom. Speaking about traveling, you are going to Mistress Tiana's Wedding aren't you??"

"You going?"

"Yup yup!! I love weddings!! Lots of food and candy!!"

Harry wondered if Cel was sugar high already, this early in the morning. Or maybe, this was considered "normal" by his standards…if that is the case, he was doomed!

"Ok Harry, I want to see your level of skill, I saw some at the tournament, but not all! Come on!! Up on your ickle horsie!"

Xyeran turned and glared the War mage, his head snaked out and missed the half-elf by a hair as Cel instinctively jumped backwards.

[Who are you calling 'Ickle horsie'?]

Cel, who obviously hadn't heard or understood what the equine was saying patted Xyeran roughly on the head, "There, there, Ickle horsie…"

[Colourful equine language]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say the least, Cel was impressed, "Amazing!! You have covered all the physical training, even hand to hand, amazing!! How about magically?"

"Only the basics…"

Although Harry knew that he contained a lot of raw power, he never managed to fully grasp his wandless magic. Aeo had trouble teaching him as he was a dragon (albeit a very strange one) and the magic channeling was quite different.

"Elemental?"

"I'm ok at it, the basics, I can control fire, water, wind, earth and metal."

"That's all of them, stupid."

"Really? I never knew…"

"Beast speaking skills?"

"Yes."

"Ani-shifting?"

"What's that?"

"Guess not then…hmm, I was wondering, are you fully human?"

"WHAT!?!?!?" Harry exclaimed.

"I meant, do you know your true blood?"

Harry blinked baffled.

"Guess not…"

Harry tugged at his Master's arm, "Tell me!!"

Cel nodded, "Fine, I will!" 

Obviously, Harry wasn't expecting his master to agree so soon. And obviously, he wasn't expecting a knife being buried into his arm. The knife, probably one of the ones hidden up the War Mage's sleeve, was small, only 5-10 cm in length. He pulled out a tiny stick, the size of a toothpick, which he kept behind his ear. He whispered a password, and his staff elongated from it. He pulled out his knife, and smeared a proportion of his apprentice's blood on the crystal-like orb on the top of the staff. The orb started pulsing with light.

Harry glanced up dizzily, "C-Cel? My arm??"

Cel waved an arm absentmindedly, and the wound burned itself shut.

Cel tutted annoyingly for a while until Harry regained his composure, "Come on, it was only a tinsy bit of blood lost! War mages shouldn't feel faint at the sight of a little blood…hmm" 

Harry rolled his eyes back, "What does it say?"

Cel's eyebrows had disappeared under his hairline.

Strange runes floated in his staff like molded mercury.

"Blessed by the Elven Star and…??"

"Yeah, what does it mean?"

"Hmm…A very high type of praise! What was it for?"

Harry shrugged, "I saved this old elf called Gel-Gelmir??"

"Yikes! That's my father!! No wonder!!" Cel almost flopped over in shock.

"No wonder what?"

"Nothing much, explains _some_ of the other runes then…but this one…hmm…perculiar" Cel chuckled shallowly, and changed the subject effectively.

"Now, training!! I expect we can leave this dratted place and go abroad within one to two months!!" Cel grinned, then drew his sword in one swipe, almost beheading Harry had he not instinctively rolled aside.

"Not good enough! Reflex skills!! Always be on the ready…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: There you go!! Mum's yelling!! So I got to go!! Read and review!! Tell me what you all think!


	14. Chapter 14: Travel and Storm clouds

Sorry guys, I had yearly exams all week so I'm kinda tired. Thanks to all who reviewed, I'm sorry that I can't thank you individually, but I would rather skip that and go straight to the story so I don't have to postpone this for even longer. 

As for my problem with the plot, I think I'll go for number 1, but I will speed his training along a bit so we can actually do something properly and the second would have a completely different plotline and only uses some aspects of this fic…don't worry if you don't get that, you'll find out sooner or later.

IMPORTANT: I'm going to skip most of his training and probably retell important bits in flashbacks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Awakening 

****

By Skysong1

**Chapter 14: Travel and storm clouds**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Mind Speech*

'Thoughts' 

[Animal Speech]

||High Nargoniel||

"Elvish" (Translation) ~Please don't kill me if my elvish is wrong

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~One month later~ 

"And a ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY!"

Harry did a push-up, sweat trickled down his forehead and donated it to the parched grass.

"And a ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY-ONE"

Harry did another push-up.

"And a ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY-TWO…And a ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY-THREE!"

A low grumble resonated from Harry's throat as he did another two push ups.

"And a ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY-FOUR…and a ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY-FIVE!…COME ON YOU CAN DO IT HARRY!! …And a ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY-SIX!"

Cel fished out a piece of waxed paper from one of his voluminous pockets and wrapped it around his half-finished lollypop. He is sitting cross-legged on Harry's back, rather enjoying himself. He paused, then took his water pouch which was on Harry's head and took a long (loud) swig.

"And a ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY-SEVEN…ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY-EIGHT…ONE HUNDRED AND NINETY-NINE…come on…TWO HUNDRED!!"

Harry stood up quickly and caused Cel to fall on his butt.

"Yee! Tanya awra! Nadorhuan!!!" (Eeek! That hurt! Cowardly dog!)

"Antolle ulua sulrim" Harry retorted calmly, muttering a few wandless spells to clean himself up. (Much wind pours from your mouth)

"Not bad, you have learned well."

"Learned what?"

"Elvish insults."

"Why thank you, " Harry said sarcastically, "So when is our next training session?"

"Nah, we're going!"

Harry blinked in surprise, then a slow grin etched on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was very early the next day, the sky was still a deep purple although it blushed pink at the horizon. Stars freckled the face of the sky. 

Xyeran stood grumpily, still in a half-asleep vegetative state, while his master got him ready for the journey. Frostbite, who seemed to have gotten a fancy at Xyeran peered over at the "not-a-morning-horse" warhorse shyly.

[Quit staring at me like that lady!] Xyeran snapped, then returned to his grumpy/sleepy state.

Frostbite jumped then turned her head, but Harry could see the mare watching his horse out of the corner of her eye. _'Poor Xyers…girl problems already and we haven't even started on our trip!'_

"All ready?" Cel said as he swung onto his horse.

"Yes, I suppose."

Harry glanced at the mages guild house as they left. Its wide lantern-lit sweeping archways seemed like jaundiced eyes under the brow of the incoming morn, watching as he left. Somehow, he had a strange, incomprehensible feeling that something was going to happen, and that after this…the mages guild house wouldn't be the same again. And even though he had some fairly unpleasant experiences there, he does not want whatever is going to happen to the guild house-to happen.

(A/N: Great place to end…but I'll make it longer)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry was silent during the beginning of his trip.

"What's the matter?" Cel asked concernedly.

"Nothing, its just that I have this feeling."

Cel paused, and his icy blue eyes seemed to turn to a stony sapphire for a moment. He shook his head.

"A feel it too, war mage sixth sense…a storm is coming."

Both pushed unwelcome thoughts to the backs of their minds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They traveled south-westwards, following the River Stellata. They stopped at a way house along the way and set off again the next morning the Village Stellatan. 

Stellatan was quite large for a village, there aren't any other nearby villages for miles around, except a tiny insignificant Port settlements to the north by the Infinite Sea. It is nestled with the Eternal forests to the north and south. It is a crossroads for any travel between the eastern and western sides of this realm. This is the central, meeting places for all races and guilds. 

A large marketplace produced brisk trade, specialists blacksmiths and tailors work hard for their supper. Rangers and Druids living within the Eternal forests, come and sell their herbs and concoctions. Mages sell magical scroll while thieves supposedly trade and sell in secluded alleyways. And for those who are desperate, you can purchase selected dark magic…that is, if you know where to find them.

Cel and Harry trotted into Stellatan two days after they set out from the guild house. The market stalls were closing up for the night, and some of the stall holders yelled greetings to Cel as he passed.

"Do you know all these people?"

"Umm…not really…"

"How do they know you then?"

"Saved them from a huge raid from a group of organized bandits from the Parched Desert when they decided to blow up the village. They had gotten themselves a leader several years back and actually bought together most of the desert tribes. " Harry noticed that his Mage master looked down to hide a blush, obviously, Cel doesn't like to seem to be kind and heroic. Harry hid a smile.

As the sun was setting, they finally stopped outside a local tavern, The Crazed Drunkard, which was apparently owned by a distant cousin of Cel's. 

"Elenion! Erm…Elly!!"

"Celahir!! Erm…Celly!!"

The two men grinned at each other. Elenion is human, and his mother and Cel's mother are sisters. (A/N: Cel's mother is human, father is the elf btw) Elenion ("No, please, call me Elen…otherwise it sounds like I'm in trouble with my mother!" joked Elenion.) has slightly darker brown hair than Cel. His eyes are a rather ordinary hazel, but he has the same distinctive nose as Cel. Although he is actually younger, Elen seems to be more serious, but shares the same love of jokes as Cel. (Harry cringed as he realized that Cel must have received most of his insane nature from his father…)

"What do you call a fly with no wings?"

Cel stared back blankly, "No idea…"

"A walk!!!" The two men rolled around the floor for 3 whole minutes. Harry mumbled and rolled his eyes. He shook his head, sipping at a mug. _'Desperately sad…'_

"Ooo…I got one, 3 old elves are at the local healer for a memory test. The healer says to the first old elf, "What's three times three"? "274" was his reply. The healer says to the second elf "It's your turn. What is three times three"? "Tuesday" replies the second elf. The healer says to the third elf, "OK, Your turn. What's three times three"? "Nine" says the third elf. "That's great!" says the healer, "How did you get that"? "Simple" says the third elf. "I subtracted 274 from Tuesday".

This resulted into another round of laughter. "Wonderful, and I always wondered who invented lame jokes…" Harry said to no-one in particular. Elen grinned, "Runs in the family…speaking of running…two men run into a bar, you would have thought the second one would have ducked wouldn't you?"

Harry snorted as he understood the joke. Cel looked blank.

"What?? I dun get that one…"

Harry and Elen snorted with laughter at the purely blank expression on Cel's face!

"What!! Tell me!! Pleeease? I dun get it…Harry! What is it? …It's my nose isn't it…you're laughing at my nose right? I mean, there's nothing wrong with my nose…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, they set off early, leaving behind Xyeran and Frostbite to the Eternal forests for Aubrey Weasley and Mistress Tiana. When Cel came out with extra baggy clothing, Harry simply raised an eyebrow.

"What's this? Fancy dress?" Harry chortled

"Apprentice! You should show more respect to your master…as for my attire…its so I can eat more, and comfortably."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, just joking."

Cel clapped his hands and his formal robes shrunk to normal size.

"I'll enlarge them laters…now what?"

This comment was replied by a mumbled "talk about chronic memory loss…"

"Ahh…Weddings! I love weddings! Drinks and food all around!!" Cel bounced up and down cheerfully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: There you go, although I admit that I had a bit of a writers block. I know the beginning and the ending of this fic…so I need to fill in the blanks…*sigh*. Shame…read and review please!!


	15. Chapter 15: Wedding

Merry Christmas everyone! (Yes, I know there's still a few more days  to go…)

I'm currently still distraught over the fact that I just deleted all the replies to the reviews and half of this chapter. (*scream*) And I want to load this up as soon as possible. So thanks to everyone who reviewed.  *hug* 

So, I'll get started now!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Awakening 

****

By Skysong1

**Chapter 14: Wedding**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Mind Speech*

'Thoughts' 

[Animal Speech]

||High Nargoniel||

"_Elvish_" (Translation) ~Please don't kill me if my elvish is wrong

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cel, Harry and Elen arrived at the wedding just before noon. It was to be held in a clearing within the Eternal forest (compliments from the Rangers guild). 

Even Xyeran seemed to be in a (slightly) good mood. They trotted own the dirt trail and were greeted by a bucketful of confetti per guest as they entered the clearing. ([Stupid humans!] Muttered Xyeran, then eyed the buffet table on one side of the clearing with interest) 

Light streamed I in from the gaps within the canopy, and was bent to form a rather stereotypical heart shape. Fairies who have obviously dipped themselves into the ale floated precariously close to Xyeran's head. A group of musicians sawed enthusiastically into their instruments. A few other guest had arrived dressed in an assortment of garmets. Some where obviously guild brothers and sisters of Aubrey Weasley, dressed in the standard formal attire for the rangers. While a few bubbly mages, a few Harry recognised from the guild house chatted to each other in voices of rapidly ascending pitch.

Cel steered Harry over to a rather familiar looking old elf in flowing green robes, speckled with miscellaneous runes and symbols.

"Well Harry, this is my father, Gelmir Elensar, father…this is…"

"Don't worry son, we've met, we're met." 

Harry frowned and tried to place where he met this elf.

"I see the Elven star shines true in you Harry Potter."

"Oh, the forest…"

"Yes, and I thank you for that."

Cel watched in mild confusion, "I don't get you."

Gelmir turned to his son and grinned, "Don't worry, you don't need to…now, doesn't your old man get a hug from his favourite son?"

Cel blushed and awkwardly hugged his father. "So, pa? How's it going?"

Gelmir looked thoughtful for a moment, "A moment in private please Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded and led Xyeran to the makeshift paddock used to hold the mounts of the guests. The horses all lowered their heads in respect except for one other brown-red stallion who snorted in Xyeran's face. Xyeran gave a contemptuous glare and a swift  kick. A few of the mares stared at Frostbite in jealousy…Xyeran glared at them also. (A/N: There you go Xiera *wink*)

"Excuse me, but your horse just kick my stallion."

Harry turned to face the cold accusing voice from behind him. A thin gaunt elf, probably around the same age as Cel, if not for the worry lines patterned around his face, stared accusingly at Harry's face. 

"Err…sorry sir.

"And who are you?" the elf barked.

Cel popped up from apparently nowhere.

"Ahh, Harry, I see you've met my half-brother…Yo Bro! (The elf scowled at this, glaring expertly-crafted-elvish daggers at his half-brother) "

"Celahir" the elf forced himself to tilt his head politely.

"Morion! How's it going moron?"

Morion scowled, "As fine as it can be with your existence in this lowly world." With that he glided off old Gelmir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He's your brother?"

"Half. You see, my father, Gelmir, is the High Priest of the High Elves. (A/N: Explains why Cel's always on a high too…lol) He is the leader of the Elvish council, which basically governs the entire Elf population. So when I was born, they weren't happy that I was only half-elf by the way, they arranged another marriage for my father with a high ranking daughter of another council member. To cut a long story short, he had to either marry her or kill me. So…"

Cel drifted off thinking. 

Harry nodded in understanding. "Oh so he's jealous."

Cel frowned for a second and gazed as his father and several others got to their places for the actual ceremony. He shook his head, and reverted back to his normal cheerful self.

"Yeah, 'spose so!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The actual ceremony went along smoothly. 

"Congratulations Mistress Tianna!"

"Harry! Call me Tianna when we're not at the guildhouse dear. I've dreamed about this day for so long, great to have it finally come. Thank you!"

Harry blushed, "your welcome."

Aubrey Weasley turned and evaluated Harry critically. He had the trademark hair of the Weasley clan, despite the fact that this was probably several hundred years before Ron was born. 

"You must be Harry then, Tianna told be heaps about you. Good things of course." Everyone chuckled, "feel free to drop by at the Ranger's guild house some day."

"But don't you live on a farm, now that your leg."

Aubrey smiled warmly, "not at all, my family have been Rangers for generations, I wouldn't give it up for anything! I might not be able to patrol, but I can still teach!"

Cel strode over, drumstick in one hand and bread roll in the other. He gulped down his bread roll then wiped his mouth on the hem of his robes exaggeratedly. Gallantly, he bent down and kissed the back of Tianna's hand, and bent in a ridiculously low bow at Aubrey. Tianna curtseyed dramatically in return while Aubrey bowed back gracefully. They all tried wiping grins off their faces.

"_Oio naa elealla alasse'_!"(Ever is thy sight a joy!)

Aubrey and Tianna grinned at each other.

"Greetings Master Celahir, I hope we find you well?"

"Indeedie, Indeedie, fine mistress…madam I mean. I congratulate you, and of course you too, fine Sir Aubrey (at this Aubrey nodded regally) for…" there was a short silence as Cel took a hasty bite out of his drumstick, "your nuptial occasion!"

Harry looked back and forth at the show in interest.

"Why thank you Master Celahir, and it is great pleasure to have you here as well." Tianna laughed.

"_Tula, vasa ar' yulna en i'mereth?_" (Come, eat and drink of the feast)

Cel laughed cheerfully, "Well done Aubrey, I see Tianna has finally taught you some proper elvish! Alright! Food here we come!"

Then picking up a knife and fork at the cutlery table, Cel raised his "instruments of battle" and charged at the buffet tables for the fifth time that day. He yelled out a fearsome warcry, scattering the poor frightened guests who had been waiting patiently in line. "FFFOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooDDDDDDDD!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well? Sorry that its so late and I think it might be a bit short. Yeah, Cel is heaps of fun writing. He's actually based on someone (yes Xiera, I know…oh, its not Xiera who he's based upon…10 points and a cookie to the person who guesses, its not that hard!) Of course, being insane is not his only side. There is more to him, heaps more, but nah uh! I'm saying nothing! Read and review my friends! MERRY XMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

((Originally there was an Ascii picture here…but after reports that it doesn't work…I've removed it, thanks to those who've told me!))


	16. Chapter 16: TheChapterWithNoNameBecauseT...

Ello all! I'll keep the A.N nice and short today!

Thanks to C.V(Really? Thanks), gaul1, Madame Anjali, Dragon Tamer47, Serpent of Light, Jess16 (Yup I've seem Return of the King…yikes…it was so long!! And no, I never said Tianna was an elf…she just learned some elvish…*grin*), Iniysa, Paint it Black (I agree, I was just wondering when it will start stinking of unoriginality…unfortunately, unlike the ShadowKeepers, I honestly haven't planned this out properly. Any suggestions are always welcome!), TuxedoMac, Prd2bAmerican18,  Athenakitty (lol…top marks for strange review!), Arizosa.

Hopefully, from here on, there will be a proper plot…I think I'll speed things up a bit. I changed a bit in the plot from what I had originally. Don't know if you all will like it, but we'll see…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Mind Speech*

'Thoughts' 

[Animal Speech]

||High Nargoniel||

_'Elvish' _(Translation)~Please don't kill me for any incorrect elvish!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Awakening 

By Skysong1

Chapter 16 

The days grew shorter and shorter, and the nights grew longer. Harry's training continued on as usual. They travelled to the Parched Desert, the fishing port villages by the sea and visited the Ranger's hidden guildhall and braved the Shard Ranges. 

Everywhere they stopped, Harry learned. The art of a humble blacksmith, the magics from a shaman in a desert tribe, the fierce fighting style of the Rangers, the survival skills of the fishermen up in Norport village. But despite this great wealth of knowledge, Cel and Harry couldn't help stopping and gazing at the sky forbiddingly each night when they set up camp.

Of course, their journey was not without its hiccups. They were ambushed several times by a bandit group, with their eyes on their horses in particular. Harry's arm was almost completely severed by a rather large and rusty broadsword. According to Cel, he was "unconscious for a whole week you stupid idiot!". They had to stop at a local village where the hedgewitch and Cel tried to stitch his arm together. Even though it was already out of its sling, riding was hard so they had to stop regularly. He couldn't move his fourth finger properly either, to Harry's anguish.

Cel on the other hand, remained as cheerful and talkative as ever. Quipping jokes and bellowing shanties to the dismay of his pupil. 

"I know a song that gets on your nerves, gets on your nerves, gets on your nerves. I know a song that gets on your nerves, and it goes like this…I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON YOUR…EAGLE!"

Harry snapped out of his daze, "Gets on your eagle? Oh!" 

An eagle swooped down and dropped a scroll. Cel urged Frostbite forward and he caught the scroll in mid air. He stared at the seal on the scroll for a moment before shoving it in one of his saddlebags, he drew his mare up to a halt.

"What…"

"It's getting dark, let's set up camp."

They were travelling through the Shard Mountains, planning on going to a small monastery a weeks ride from the start to the range. 

Cel hadn't said a word throughout their simple supper of soup. Which was not only strange, it was also disturbing.  

"What's the matter?"

Harry waited a few minutes for an answer before trying again.

"Cel?"

Cel turned and raised an eyebrow at Harry, "Don't worry, go to sleep, I need to do something."

Harry pulled out a small tent from one of the saddlebags, and started erecting it manually, "one should not be so lazy and save one's magic for better use" as his mage-master said. Actually, that was the only other time Harry had seen Cel as serious as this.

Eventually, curiosity got the best of him. Sneaking out of his tent, and casting a quick spell Cel taught him to keep him warm and dry ("Very useful for midnight expedition to the guildhouse Kitchens, I still have no idea why they have it in a separate building, apparently it wasn't like this until I came…wonder why…")

Cel was sitting on a rock, one leg tucked under him and his cloak hanging from his shoulders. He was whispering some words in High Nargoniel which Harry could make out in patches.

|| Scatter my voice to the wind, may the breeze guide its way.

To the berth of Elemmire Elensar, within the Elven city of _Anthatal _(Nightsedge/Watchful City).||

Usually, magic was all lights and flair as Cel once lectured, but that was just a vain mage's way of showing off. This time, to supposedly not awaken him, only a simple mirror-like disc twisted into existence.

A female's head appeared on the disc.

'Amil' (Mother) 

The women blinked then smiled joyously recognising who it was.

Harry frowned, he had not learned this word, although he was almost fluent in elvish. He still had some more to learn, he hadn't heard Cel mention this word either.

"Celahir! Have you heard the news?"

"Yes, is it true?"

"I'm afraid so, although I do not know everything. I am just a human after all."

Silence.

"Then who is the new…"

"They chose you Cel."

"Me? But, how about Morion?"

Harry could just imagine Cel cringing as he mentioned his brother from that tone of voice.

"He disappeared a week or ago."

"But I'm-I'm not ready…its not meant to be me, I'm supposed to go one and be the happy hyperactive war mage and Morion…"

Harry bit his lip frowning, he hadn't heard Cel sound so confused and distraught before.

"I'm sorry, I know. But you best come back."

There was another period of silence and the cold mountain wind blew over the scene.

"I'll be there within seven moons."

_"Namaarie_(Farewell)_ Amil" _

_"Namaarie Celahir"_

The disc collapsed without any sound. Slowly, Harry started creeping back to his tent.

"What ill winds this future blows,

Timeless tidings, endless throes.

Blood of mine, not I defy,

I sense storm clouds, mystify." (A/N: Don't trust my poetic skills…lol, what do you think anyways.)

Puzzled, Harry made his way back to his tent, he never realised that Cel was poetic. But strangely enough, he felt the same way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In dark halls of obsidian, lit by torches, which threw long slivers of light at the walls, there was a meeting discussing treachery.

"So, you killed him?"

"Yes, with his own store of poison."

Cold laughter of glee.

"Good, so you can go and reclaim his position?"

"I will leave for the journey as soon as possible."

"This is good, even those dratted mages can't do anything about it. The Great Dylis would be pleased. You have our blessings."

"Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aeo sat in a cave above Harry and Cel's camp. He shifted uncomfortably, he could sense another dragon around. It certainly didn't seem like a Slayer Dragon. But nevertheless, he would be in trouble anyways. He had already interfered with his human too much. The giving his ancestor's spirits the power to make him travel through time, helping him in his training, saving Xyeran from a fire in the stables a few years before Harry arrived. But of course he no one has to know.

"Wwhhhhhhhhooooooooosh!!"

*Ouch!!*

*Hey, can't see a thing!*

*Whoa! Who are you?*

*Whoa! Who are YOU!?*

Aeo lit a torch with his fiery breath.

He dropped it in surprise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: There you go peeps! I hope you all enjoyed it! And to all the fellow Chinese out there. Happy Chinese New year! (Isn't it great to have two New Year celebrations??? *grin*)


End file.
